The Akatsuki's No-One
by let-me-tell-you-a-story22
Summary: She was a no-one. A dancing ghost. Her haunting past lead her to make a foolish leap that would change her life. She would find family in the Akatsuk protective fathers, uncles and brothers. And Madara's little pet. They kept her safe as long as she followed Leaders orders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! welcome to my story :)**

 **I'm trying to stay as true to the characters personality's as I can but there may be a slip up here or there.**

 **The first couple chapters are a little rushed but they will definitely become more clear and slow down. I'm just trying to get from point A to point B right now.**

 **Also! please bare with me I'm extremely dyslexic and I'm not the best at spelling or grammar. so if you see any please just ignore it**

 **Just make sure you read and review! I'm always open to feedback but please no hate! only constructive! nothing negative please! reviews keep me motivated!**

 **I own nothing! I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"Tobi..." a dark harsh growl echoed from the forest floor, below the thick canopy of the trees. Tegan's eyes snapped opened, her body trained to sleep lightly and awaken at even the slightest unfamiliar sound. Without even having to think about it, her hand reached to the weapons pocket she had strapped to her thigh and pulled out a kunai, clutching it to her chest. Silently she rolled from her back to her stomach on the thick mossy tree branch that she had been sleeping on. She peeked around the branch to the ground below.

Dark cloaked figures were standing close together. From how high up she was it was hard for her to see clearly and she didn't have the best eye sight to begin with. The black cloaks had unfamiliar red markings on them which sparked her interest. There wasn't a lot of marks she didn't recognize from all her training. They were both male from what she could tell. One was a young man with long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail, his bangs covering one eye. The other was strange wearing a spiraling orange mask, his dark hair sticking up wildly in all different directions.

"Tobi, shut up!" The blond one barked again lifting his arm to hit the other one. The orange masked one laughed- more like giggled wildly like a little kid running several paces in front of the young man.

"But, Deidara, I'm so hungry! And the nearest village is only a few miles away!" He whined, exactly like a child.

"We don't have time for food, you moron! Leader-Sama has called a gathering. We need to hurry up and get back to base." The blond one, Deidara grumbled, as he continued to move deeper into the forest.

"What's the rush, Deidara? Itachi and Kisame are all the way in the Hidden Leaf Village, we'll surely beat them back even if we do stop to get something to eat!"

Those names made something flicker in the back of Tegan's mind. Kisame? There was no way this goofball meant Master Kisame, did he? It was impossible! Master Kisame didn't like many people and surely he would kill someone as annoying as this guy. She knew first-hand how low of tolerance Master Kisame had for people. Something about this name Itachi ran a bell in her mind too. She couldn't remember from what, but in the foundation that name had been talked about before.

"Talk about food again and I'll blow you up, un!" Deidara shouted causing small animals hidden within the bushes to scatter.

Tobi shrank back a little pouting and grudgingly followed.

Once again she was being left alone in this giant forest.

Tegan didn't know why, but suddenly her stomach dropped when she saw the two other them starting to walk away. It had been almost a year since she had fled her village. Almost a year, she's been hiding in the forests or in the mountains, never staying anywhere for more than a few days. People had run across her path before, but they never saw her and if they did they only believed her to be some poor, dirty child and left her alone. She never wanted them to interact with her anyway. She wanted to be alone. But for some reason, watching these two men walk away from her now, made her feel lonely and hopeless. Inside her chest her heart pounded painfully at the thought of never seeing them again. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

Quickly she stood on her tree branch stowing away the kunai she was holding back in the pouch on her thigh. She grabbed her small stuff sack that she had been using as a pillow and that held all what little she had and threw it over her shoulders. Then she twisted all her crazy silvery blue curls up into a knot on top of her head and leaped forward onto a nearby branch. The two on the ground kept walking deeper into the woods unaware of their visitor in the trees. Tegan leaped, silently from tree to tree, refusing to let the two out of her sight. Her black long sleeved leotard and dark navy blue shorts kept her hidden in the shadows pretty well.

* * *

"We're being followed," Deidara said lowly under his breath, glancing at the girl tiptoeing in the trees from the corners of his eyes.

"What?! Followed?!" Tobi whipped around looking behind them, then up into the trees.

"You idiot, don't give it away, un." Deidara hissed.

Tobi turned back around, looking at his partner confused.

Deidara grumbled under his breath, he hated that Leader-sama paired him and Tobi up together for this mission. But with Sasori being on another "more important" mission to meet his secret informant. He had no choice but to get partnered with Tobi. With a slight jerk of his head, Deidara motioned to where their visitor was. "Up there. A girl, un."

"A girl?" Tobi whispered musing to himself. He followed Deidara line of vision and spotted the girl in a high branch of a nearby tree. She was hidden quiet brilliantly in a thicket of leafs. The only thing giving her away was her shiny silver hair. She was a tiny thing, petite and just skin and bones. Her pale skin covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. The girl couldn't have been much older than 12 or 13. She wore a long sleeved black leotard and short navy blue shorts that cut off on her upper thigh. Her weapons pouch was strapped to her right thigh. On the left arm was a tear in the sleeve of her leotard and Tobi could spot a familiar tattoo, a tattoo that one gets being in the ANBU black ops of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Looking to her other arm he spotted the Hidden Mist headband tied around her upper arm and he knew he was correct. But he was surprised to see the slash cut deep within the metal plate."

"An ANBU, pfh," Deidara scoffed. "Probably a spy."

"She's rouge," Tobi said softly. "Look at her headband! Do-do you think she's working for Orochimaru?"

"Un, that slimy snake has never produced a follower that could defeat my art. If she is then we have nothing to worry about. Just ignore her for now. We have to be getting back."

With childlike innocence and worry Tobi looked at Deidara. "But-but we'll lead her straight back to base!"

"So what? If she gets that far then she won't live to tell the story."

"Leader-Sama will be angry!"

"Not for long. He'll probably want to kill her himself for sneaking that far into our hideout."

They continued silently for miles keeping their heads low. Tegan followed, dancing from tree limb to tree limp. It was exhausting keeping up with their speed without being detected. She hadn't eaten in days and she was weak. By the time they finally slowed down in front of a large mountain on the outskirts of the Hidden Rain village, Tegan was out of breath and exhausted. Her stomached ached with hunger so much that she almost collapsed to her knees. She held onto the trunk of the tree she was standing in for support and watched as the men approached the mountain.

The young blond male stepped forward, pulling a small scroll from his robes. He opened it with a whoosh and laid it on the dirt in front of him. His hands moved so fast that Tegan couldn't see what jutsu he was using and she was far enough away that he couldn't hear what he was saying. Deidara slammed his palm onto the center of the scroll and the mountain began to shake. A large round stone at the base of the mountain began to move creating an opening way into the cave.

Deidara gathered his scroll and the two of them moved into the cave. Tegan jumped down from the branch she was on, still hiding behind the tree. She was curious to know what was inside of that cave. But she also knew that if she followed, she was putting herself at risk of getting trapped. They disappeared inside and the stone opening started to close. Inside her head she grumbled and gritted her teeth. She dashed forward, sliding into the cave just as the large rock slammed shut, back into its place on the mountain.

Quickly she stood up, brushing dirt off her leotard and disappearing back into a shadow. Her heart raced, thudding painfully inside her chest. The two men hadn't noticed her entrance. They continued to walk down a dimly torch lit hallway.

At the end of the hall the room opened up into a large grand room. In the center of the dark cave on the far wall was the large statue of a terrifying monster, its hands extended out into the room. On top of the hands stood 8 figures. Tegan stopped behind a rock, careful not to be spotted as the two traveling men walked into the giant room towards the beast. She huddled down behind the rock trying to control her breathing and heart rate. Once she controlled her breathing she carefully peeked into the room. All the figures wore the same dark cloaks but were all very different from each other. In the center was a tall man with crazy orange hair and his face heavily pierced. Besides him was a woman, she was beautiful but stoic, with short blue hair and an origami flower pinned in her hair. A short red headed man with distant bored eyes. A taller younger man with slicked back grey hair. Besides him, a tan man with a mask covering his mouth so only his dark eyes were seen. Another tall man with scars under his eyes, a slick ponytail held his long black hair back. The strangest of them all was a scary looking creature that looked like it came out of the forest, its body encased in a plant, its face split with a white and black side. Tegan tried not to look at it because it sent chills down her spine. The final figure is what she had hoped for. Master Kiseame, he was alive and well! His large sword was strapped to his back, he looked the same as when he left the village.

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Please make sure you leave a review! tell me what you think! Always positive, never negative!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning I'm not great at fight scenes! Just bare with me please!**

 **Please make sure you read and review! Always positive! never Negative!**

 **I own nothing! I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Finally! You fuckers are so slow!" Hidan shouted and then barked his usual laugh.

Kisame turned around to look at them with a smirk. "Itachi and I had a longer trek and we still beat you here."

"Yeah, yeah. Tobi is slow," Deidara grumbled, moving forward to stand in front of the 10 tails mount.

Suddenly Zetsu jumped down from his spot. "Seems you've been followed," White Zetsu stated in a whimsical tone.

"You idiots," Black Zetsu added.

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you calling the idiot?" He demanded. "I knew she was there! I figured Leader-sama would like to teach her a lesson!"

Tegan went cold from the rock she stood behind. She cursed to herself. She was really stuck now. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she follow these people? Everyone went silent looking to the boulder where she hid. They all jumped down from their spots on the 10 tails hands. Tegan's knees were trembling and she fought to keep them still. She was an ANBU. She had been in countless battles. But why was she so terrified now?

Pain stepped forward, he outstretched a hand towards the boulder. "Universal pull!"

Suddenly Tegan's body became weightless and her feet left the ground, the pull threw her body forward coming to a skidding halt on her knees in front of the group. Blood began to trickle down her knees from skidding on the rock floor. A few strains of hair fell out from the knot on top of her head, framing her face. Swallowing hard, she gritted her teeth and pushed herself up onto her feet. Up close these men and woman were frightening. Each of their chakra were overwhelming, she couldn't even hope to leave this place alive. Tegan let her face fall into a hard unreadable mask like she had learned into the foundation. But like in the foundation, her eyes always betray her.

"Aww!" Tobi cooed. "Tobi thinks she's so cute!"

"Shut up, un!" Deidara shouted.

"A great sacrifice for Jashin!" Hidan cheered, throwing a fist into the air. He lifted his Jashinists rosary and kissed it.

"Who. Are. You?" Pain's voice was low and hard. The organization all went still.

Tegan glared at the orange haired man, her mind racing with options for her next move. Her chakra was weak. She could put them under her form of genjutsu but she didn't know how long she could keep it up to make her escape. As she glanced around at all of them from under some of their cloaks she spotted several of their slashed headbands, they were from all over. All different kinds of Village that had their own hidden jutsu. She couldn't hope to fight all of them alone. Her emotions confused her. Deep down in the pit of her stomach she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with these people. If they decided to kill her, at least she didn't die pitifully alone in the forest. At least she could be killed in battle.

Finally from behind the group Kisame started chuckling. Everyone turned to stare at him as he walked forward. "She's a no one. A dancing ghost."

She blinked. "M-Master Kisame!"

Kisame grinned evilly his sharp shark like teeth glimmering. "You little brat, your still alive, huh? I thought you would be killed in the foundation for sure."

She didn't reply to that because it was almost true. It was years of tough training in the foundation and she had always been the weakest link. The physical training wasn't what was hard for her. At home her father and mother had done worse, the people who she had been sold to have done worse. It was the mental aspect of the foundation. In the end she was grateful for finally learning how to shut her emotions off, learning how to empty her brain so that all she knew was fighting. She wasn't good at it but it helped quiet the noise in her brain. It helped erase some of the sneering faces that haunted her. It allowed her to focus more on her ninja skills and how to survive the way she was. It kept her alive to pass the final test of the foundation.

"If not dead then I would have believed you were sold." Kisame continued, chuckling swinging his large shark skinned sword that was wrapped in white strips of cloth over his shoulder.

"Sold?" Several members echoed and the sound bounced off the large walls of the cave.

Tegan gritted her teeth, hearing that word repeated in the cool air. She shifted the ground below her crunching "I'm stronger than what I was when I was a kid, Master Kisame!"

"You're still a kid. And don't call me your Master, brat, you were never an aire to the 7 swordsman. We just took pity on you!"

She growled shaking her head frantically, she wasn't good at keeping her emotions concealed for long, especially when it came to her past. The large man in front of her brought back so many memories that it was overwhelming. Those memories were taking over her mind now and she was loosing control. "I killed them, you know!" She shouted and the large cave went silent. "I left the ANBU and killed Camille and Decim!"

She was shaking with every emotion imaginable. It confused her as to why she felt such a need to stay here with these people. Just by their cloaks and demeanor alone anyone could tell they were bad news. Master Kisame standing in front of her now brought back so many bad memories and she was never particularly fond of him. Tegan respected him, just like anyone in the village at that time did. He was a powerful, respected ninja in the village before he went rouge. But in the mixture of all those bad memories, the only good memories she had was of being around the 7 ninja swordsman.

Kisame raised one thin eyebrow. Impressive, he thought to himself, as he studied the girl in front of him. Decim and Camille, were no ordinary ninja. Decim was the head of the ANBU black ops for the Hidden Mist and Camille was the right hand of the Mizukage. Kisame had battled them once before and it was no easy task. The girl being their daughter must have given her the upper hand. Though they trained this girl to be a weapon, they didn't think anything of her other than a worthless piece of trash.

Standing in front of him now, he wouldn't have believed she could have done it but he had heard rumors in the dark alleys that what she was saying was true. To the Village of the Hidden Mist, the daughter of Camille and Decim didn't exist, the story was always told that she died in child birth. But that is the way Camille and Decim wanted it. Since the moment the girl could walk they started training her, beating her until near death to make her stronger and finally by the time the girl was barley 6 years old, they started selling her to the highest bidders in the dark forbidden alleys.

Tegan didn't exists to anyone in the village except the disgusting people within the dark market. They used her in unforgivable ways. The 7 ninja swords men were respected within the village and had business biddings within this market. Not in the trade of little girls but for weapons and secrets. The 7 ninja swordsmen knew Tegan existed.

"Is that so, huh? I heard that you were about to be sold and you finally mustered up the courage. Took you long enough, kid." He thought for a moment. "In the end I guess it was still a stupid decision for you. Now look at you, you look as pathetic as you did when I left the village. You're tiny and weak. I could kill you now and put you out of your misery." Kisame swung Samehada forward to point it at Tegan.

Tegan glared at him and gritted her teeth. No Way was she going to die now. She finally found someone from her past and for some reason the pull to them was overwhelming. She wasn't going to die. She was going to make Master Kisame train her. Pebble beneath her feet began to shake, she balled up her fists. "No! I'm not pathetic! I'll show you!"

The dance began.

Kisame glared at her, he knew what to except. But he didn't except her to become this good at it. Tegan resembled a ballerina, because that was her ninjutsu. She could memorize an opponent with her dancing, locking you in place as if you were frozen under genjutsu. Then using her other water and earth jutsu skills, she could attack while you were still paralyzed. Breaking the jutsu was easy for someone with Kisame's skills because it only took strong will. The jutsu wasn't near the capability as it could be. He had seen others with it so strong where no one could break it no matter how hard they tried. Everyone became still as soft music started to trickle and fill the cool air in the cave. No one became able to move. Tegan cracked a small grin and closed her eyes, focusing on her dance. She twirled around like in a ballet, below her pointed feet a small pool of water started to gather and creep up her legs.

Growling, Kisame forced himself out of the jutsu but that damn annoying music still tried to call him back in. He couldn't let his eyes off the girl. Just in time he swung his large sword out in front of him as the water that had gathered on Tegan's spinning legs came shooting towards him, kunai and other small weapons hidden inside. They clanged onto the ground.

"I'll make this fast, ballerina, because I don't have time to play with kids." He chuckled charging forward.

Tegan cartwheeled back, jagged rocks rising from the ground that her hands touched creating a wall. It didn't slow Kisame in the slightest. He jumped over the wall slashing the silvery blue haired in half. Water splashed to the ground. He wasn't even surprised. The swordsman started chuckling louder. "Water clones, huh! I thought you said you had become stronger! That's stuff a toddler can do!" He spun around just in time to block another kunai hidden in a water blast. Slashing his sword upwards at the tiny droplets that flew into the air, Tegan screamed. Kisame grinned.

Once the droplets hit the ground Tegan reappeared from them, clutching her forehead as blood started to gush from a deep wound. She stumbled backwards, the whimsical music sputtering allowing the Atkatsuki members to move again. Quickly she continued the dance before they decided to join in. Her hands moved in a blur. "Earth style! Mud trap!" She slammed her hands into the ground as she sprung into a handspring.

The blue man raised an eyebrow looking down at his disappearing feet. He was sinking into a mud pit. By the time he looked back up all he caught was a glimpse of his opponent's shiny hair. His right arm started to sting and he looked down and stuck deep into his arm was a kunai. He gritted his teeth pulling it down. Blood dripped off the sharp tip he tossed it across the cave. The mud below him was sucking him deeper and he was now to mid-calf. Water was pooled on top of the thick substance. It was too easy to read her next attack now and he raised his sword again.

"Nice try, brat! You're done!" He shouted and swung when the water floating onto of the mud sprang up.

Tegan screamed again the attack throwing her back across the cave where she skidded to a halt on her back. Her shoulder was dislocated from the fall and gushing blood from the deep cut. That was it. She had nothing more. The music stopped for good this time and the others were free. They all blinked in confusion.

The mud at Kisame's feet disappeared and he was free to move around again.

Panting for air, Tegan cradled her hurt arm and forced herself onto her feet. The girl swayed on her feet, struggling to stay upright. Her forehead and shoulder dripped blood, and her eyes began to turn back and swell. But no matter how hard she tried it was impossible. Her chakra had been taped out and she was weak. Within a few more moments of swaying on her feet, her ears began to sound like she was underwater with everything muffled and her vision went black. Tegan hit the cold cave ground hard, completely unconscious.

Kisame grinned and stood straight, putting his large sword back in its place on his back. "Stupid kid," he spat.

The others started to slowly come forward now. Observing the girl up close.

"Is she dead?" Sasori asked in a bored, uninterested voice standing besides Kisame.

Konan moved forward, taking a knee besides the tiny girl she felt the inside of her wrist. "No. She's alive. But she won't be getting up anytime soon."

"Go ahead and finish her," Kisame said coldly. "She doesn't belong here."

Hidan's eyes brightened. "Let me sacrifice her to Jashin!"

"Shut up," Kakuzu growled lowly, he hated his partner's continuous religious babblings.

"Who is she exactly, Kisame?" Pain asked his strange Rinnegan eyes narrowed in on the large ninja.

"A no one."

"You seemed to have known a lot about her," Itachi said calmly. He walked forward to stand besides Konan, he didn't need to take a knee to see her clearly. He spotted her tattoo, it was similar to his own. "ANBU? From the Hidden Mist?"

"You said sold," Kakazu pressed on with his own selfish curiosity. "What kind of bounty is over her head?"

Kisame glared at Kakazu. "Not the kind of business you want to get into. To get any money out of her she would need to be alive and I didn't know you were in the business of trading little girls."

Everyone went silent as the meaning of those words sunk in. Kisame shook his head. "Her name is Tegan, she's the daughter of the late Mizukage's right hand, Camille and the ex-leader of the ANBU of Hidden Mist, Decim. At a young age they started training her to become a weapon. They also started making money off of her by selling her to the highest bidder in the black market."

"Well then how do you know her, un?!" Deidara demanded. He was the youngest within the Atkatsuki and for some reason hearing that this girl had been used like that, hit close to him. He was only a few years older than this girl. If they had grown up in the same village then he may have even known her. He couldn't stand the image or idea of any child being sold like that.

Kisame's hard black eyes burned into Deidara. "Don't make any accusations about me, fool. I was never a part of that kind of trade. We knew of Tegan because we would buy weapons and secrets from the dark alleys. Being the leader of the ANBU, Decim was able to control the market without being detected. Decim never liked the 7 ninja swordsmen and we had had our run-ins. The 7 ninja swordsmen and I had taken in 3 students that were aire to our swords. Mangetsu and Suigetsu Hozuki and their cousin Chujuro. Mangetsu and Chujuro are just a year or two older than Tegan. During training, Tegan would always be watching. She didn't have any friends and when they weren't training her or selling her, her parents left her alone. It wasn't long before the boys started to interact with her and become her friend. But the swordsmen wouldn't train her because she wasn't aire. But she was a pest, always following us or begging us to train her. We never did. On a few instances we would find her beaten and malnourished in alleyways where people dumped her. On those occasions we would take her back to our hideout and treat her just enough to keep her alive. By the time I left Decim was putting Tegan in the ANBU foundation trying to hide her away from the 7 swordsmen and the Hozaki boys. But the older two Mangetsu and Chujuro followed. I thought for sure she would have been killed in the final foundation mission. She was strong then but so maltreated that it wasn't going to be enough.

"About a year ago I had heard rumors that Camille and Decim had been killed. No one in the village had known by who because to the village Tegan didn't exist. Whispers in the black market had been that Tegan had done it to escape being sold permanently to a disgusting man, who used to cut all his girls and let them slowly bleed to death when they got into their late teens and no longer pleased him."

Once Kisame was finished talking the cave suddenly got colder than what it already was. No one knew what to say. Kisame hated remembering these things. He didn't have a soft spot for the girl, he didn't have a soft spot for anyone. But just like a wounded animal, there was nothing anyone could do for the girl now, she was broken beyond her repair. The humane thing to do know was to put her out of her misery. "So go ahead and kill her. No one will come after her. No one will even know she's dead." He turned around to walk off.

"No..." Pain's booming voice echoed in the cave. All the members looked at him in shock. He was staring intently at the tiny girl unconscious on the ground. "Konan, go clean her up and make sure she is treated. From now on she will be a member of the Akatsuki. Only if she doesn't prove useful to us, will we kill her."

Everyone was shocked but no one dared question the pierced man when he spoke that way. Kisame spun around in disbelief. Questioning the Leader of the Akatsuki could get you killed but he didn't care. "What?" He demanded.

Pain shifted his gaze to Kisame. "Even malnourished and weak the girl put up an impressive fight against you. Whatever that dancing was immobilized all of us. Image what she could do if properly trained. She will become a member. Do you have a problem with that, Kisame Hoshigaki?"

The way he spoke his last question made Kisame swallow his words and he glared at his Leader. "Fine." He forced himself to growl then he spun around again, stalking off to his room to recover from the battle.

"Inform me when you are done, Konan," Pain instructed looking at his mate then he turned heading towards his office.

"A little girl in The Akatsuki, huh?" Deidara scoffed.

"How annoying," Sasori said bored, turning to also disappear. Deidara followed.

Hidan whined. "Come on! Kisame said the little bitch was pathetic! I need a sacrifice!"

Kakazu growled, landing a hard slap across the back of Hidan's head. "Shut. Up."

"Hey! That fucking hurt!" Hidan grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, stomping off.

Konan was still on her knees examining the young girl. She brushed sweaty strands of silvery blue hair out of her face. The cuts along her forehead and shoulder where deep but besides that she wasn't too badly injuries. She looked up at Kakazu. "Kakazu, I'm going to need your help stitching her up."

Kakazu growled not interested in helping but nodded. He slowly walked forward and took a knee, gathering up the girl easily in his large arms. Her body hung limply.

"Will you need any more help?" Itachi asked Konan.

"No, I do not believe so-"

"Let me help, Konan! Please, please! I can help!" Tobi cheered, waving his hand in the air.

Konan sighed. "Fine, Tobi. You can help by getting me a bowl of warm water and a washcloth."

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **Whatcha think, guys? Feel free to pm me or leave a review! reviews keep me going! Always positive, never negative! Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is kind of a background chapter but the next chapter is coming soon as we move forward! I know some of this is wrong like Kisame training the Hozuki boys but I kinda like the idea of the Seven swordsmen taking them under their wing.**

 **I also know Haku wasn't a girl but we're going to pretend ;)**

 **Please read and review let me know whatcha think! :) Always positive and constructive! Never negative! Reviews keep me motivated**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

"Not fast enough," Kisame grumbled appearing behind Mangetsu. He used his shark skinned sword to poke the 9 year old in the back causing him to fall forward on his knees. If Kisame wanted to hurt him he could have. But these kids would be the swordsmen when he and the rest of the 7 now we're gone. No matter how annoying these kids were he had to teach them.

Mangetsu grunted and fell forward onto his hands and knees panting for air and exhausted. Young 6 year old Suigetsu laughed at his older brother from the side lines. Raiga looked at him annoyed from the corner of his eye and smacked the back of his head to make him shut up. It worked. Instantly Suigetsu stopped laughing and held his head. He whined and looked up at Raiga but knew better than to say anything. Chōjūrō was watching intensely at every move Mangetsu and Master Kisame made hoping that when it was his turn next he could do better. Sweat was beading on his forehead he wiped it away nervously.

8 year old Tegan watched from her tree limb curiously. She had noticed Master Kisame use a water clone but she didn't understand how he did it so fast. It was incredible. Slowly she inched further out onto the limb she was on to get a closer look.

Kisame noticed her out of the corner of his eye and exchanged a look with Zabuza, who was under the tree she was in. Zabuza looked up and shook his head. They had both seen her last night in the alley and now in the daylight they could see the results. She was beat all to hell which explained why she wasn't on the ground bugging them to train her. Up in the tree she was hugging a limb for support she looked nearly unconscious. Bruises and scars flawed her pale skin. Her cheeks were sunken in and with each breath through her black leotard they could see every fragile rib. They both knew Decim and Camille hadn't fed her in days.

Kisame put his sword away and stretched his back. He was done teaching for the day. "Ok, kids, go home. Come back tomorrow and we'll try again."

Mangetsu looked up in shock. "What? Master Kisame, no! Let me try again I can do it!" He attempted to stand up failed groaning in pain he stayed on his knees, his white hair fell into his face.

On the sidelines Suigetsu whined. "I didn't even get a turn!"

"You're too young, kid." Raiga growled at him.

"No I'm not!" He pouted crossing his arms over his chest, his sharp snaggle tooth biting his lip.

"Yes you are," he poked him in the chest so hard it causes him to stumble back a few steps.

He whined and rubbed his chest where he had been poked it actually hurt.

Zabuza stood and grabbed his large blade too. "Go on, brats. Take this one and make sure he gets some rest. We won't go easy on you tomorrow." He pointed to Mangetsu who was on the ground still struggling to regain his breath.

The young boys pouted but Chōjūrō stepped forward and hauled his cousin to his feet draping his arm over his shoulder. Suigetsu unwillingly helped wrapping his arms around his brother's waist to support some of his weight. Mangetsu cracked a small grin in appreciation and the three of them stumbled off down the alley to their homes. Once they were out of sight Kisame looked up in the tree. Tegan looked zoned out. If she was going to attack them she would have done it already. But her body was to physically exhausted to fight. She was barley holding onto the tree limb.

"That means you too, kid." He finally growled up at her crossing his arm over his chest.

She blinked surprised he actually addressed her. She thought they were ignoring her again. On shaky legs she stood up and put her hands on her hips trying to seem intimidating. Her entire legs were nearly black with bruises. "Not until you fight me." she demanded her voice wavering.

Zabuza scoffed. "You can barely stand, brat. Get out of the tree before you fall out."

"Then fight me." With surprising speed she reached into the high thigh of her leo and threw 3 kunai that landed sticking up in the dirt just a few inches from Zabuza's leg.

He growled irritated and glared up at her. "Kid...you'll regret that...Raiga!"

Raiga smirked and from this back pockets he pulled out his blades and lifted them up into the air. "Lightning style! Lightning strike!"

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a flash of bright light. Tegan screamed and her arms flew up to cover her face as the lighting hit her tree limb. The strike weakened the branch and it snapped causing her to scream again as she plumaged to the ground. Zabuza couldn't let her fall. He knew that. He didn't want to be soft on her, it was what she deserved for pestering them. But she was already so weak if she fell from that height now she could break her back. Easily he stepped underneath her and opened his arms. She fell hard into them she weighed less than a feather.

She grunted when she finally landed but her eyes were still squeezed shut. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and squeaked when she noticed Zabuza above her. Her cheeks flushed. He rolled his eyes and shifted her to set her on her feet. It was now as he moved her that he noticed how boney she was. How was it even possible for someone that boney to fight?

Once her black ballet slippers touched the ground she tried to push away from Zabuza but her head began to spin she swayed and nearly fell back over. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her. Exchanging an annoyed glance with Kisame, Kisame rolled his eyes and sighed. "What happened last night, girl?" He asked.

She looked up at him with vacant eyes. They could all see she was done. She was just a lifeless shell of a broken weapon. "Nothing..." She finally said.

"Doesn't look like nothing..." Raiga grumbled looking at her bruised legs. He knew there was more under her long sleeved Leo.

"Nothing I can't handle." She mumbled looking at the ground.

Again Zabuza and Kisame glanced at each other. "When's the last time you ate anything, ballerina?" Zabuza asked.

The mention of food made her tiny stomach growl so fiercely and painfully that she nearly dropped to her knees in pain. Again Zabuza braced her shoulders. "I'll take that as awhile." He grumbled, turning the girl around he reached under her arms and swept her up into his arms.

By the time he hauled her to his shoulder she was out. She lay her head on his strong shoulder exhausted. Her body numb and limp. Zabuza brushed strands of her curls away from her face to see the cut up bruised face. He shook his head disgusted. Decim was a terrible man to let this happen to her. Zabuza didn't have a daughter but Haku was close to it. He protected Haku no matter what and in return she was loyal and she had a meaning of life. He didn't understand why this girl had any meaning of life. It was surprising she wasn't dead yet. That her body and mind didn't just give up and shut down. Whatever it was keeping her alive was thin and fading fast. They had all noticed it over the past couple of months. She had become weaker.

The swordsmen knew Tegan had incredible strength. Her dancing was beautiful, flawless and her ninjutsu was stronger than any child her age. They knew she could fight. It had been agreed upon by the rest of the swordsmen that they would not train her. She wasn't in line for the legendary swords once they passed. If they started training her, Decim and his ANBU team would hunt them down. But they had seen her train with Decim or play fight with the Hozuki boys. The seven swordsmen had to be careful of their interactions with the girl. Even giving her any sort of charity caused conflict between the swordsmen and Decim. So they had pushed the girl away. They hoped the harder they pushed her the more she would learn to stand up and defend herself. But their efforts were failing.

"Take her back and make sure she's fed and treated..." Kisame grumbled turning around.

"How come we don't just go have a talk with Decim?" Raiga questioned. "Everyone can clearly see that she's on the brink of death. If we stand back and do nothing then I predict her to be dead by the end of the month. Let's go have a chat with Decim and the seven swordsmen take her in? She's already skilled with small weapons imagine what she could do with a sword."

"No-" Kisame growled, shooting a glare at Raiga. "Decim would kill you in an instant. And if somehow you did defeat him, every ANBU would come after us. That girl is marked as an object and it won't change. They would take her back and put her in the trade no matter what. She will never be free."

"She would be protected if we got council from the other swordsmen..." Zabuza mumbled as he walked along behind Kisame. Damn Hoku must have made him soft.

Kisame glared at Zabuza. Out of everyone in the village he considered Zabuza a friend. He had killed his own comrades before but never was able to bring himself to kill him. Out of everyone's opinion he valued his the most. But that didn't mean he agreed with him. "She starts the foundation with Mangetsu and Chojuro in a month. I have a feeling they will watch after her."

"But we both know what the final test is in the foundation." Zabuza looked at him seriously. "She will be killed."

Kisame grunted and shook his head. "Not our problem. Feed her and treat her then send her on her way." He growled and stalked off leaving Zabuza and Raiga behind.

* * *

A deep growl grumbled inside of Kisame's chest as he snapped out of his thoughts. Itachi glanced at his partner, sipping his tea. He wasn't very interested in asking him what he was thinking about because he already had an idea.

The large blue tinted skin man glared at his own tea cup. "What is Madara and Pain thinking?"

Itachi set his tea down slowly crossing his arms over his chest and bowing his head. "Is it really that bad, Kisame? At least this was she will be taken care of."

"She will be killed."

Itachi's lips twitched threatening a smirk. "Won't we all?"

* * *

Pain looked up from his large chair to the giant window. He was sitting in his large office that was filled with bookshelves full of books and scrolls. Any information a shinobi wished to obtain, they would most likely find it here. The structure of this building was settled into the side of the mountain above the 10 tails. Tunnel in the lowest level of the building lead down into the cave. Pain's office was in the tallest tower of the compound. Madara swung down into the window frame from the rooftop of the tower. He settles himself onto the window seal, resting his elbow on his knee and setting his masked chin on top of his fist.

"You made the right decision, Pain. I would have been disappointed if you had decided to destroy her."

Pain looked at Madara slowly. "She's strong. Even in her state, you could feel her chakra. But I never intended to start an orphanage and take care of rug-rats."

Madara thought for a moment. "That is true. I never wanted the Akatsuki to turn into an orphanage...but as an ANBU she should have known better than to follow two strangers blindly into unknown territory." Pain waited silently for him to continue explaining. "This girl is a no-one, just a filthy toy. Weak minded, it was pure luck she passed the foundation and became an ANBU...Though she has every reason to hate people...She seeks attention. She seeks positive approval and strong figures to protect her. It seems to me that she's never had positive reinforcements in her life and that is what she craves the most. It has become her purpose."

"A shinobi of her skill, she would have been able to fight off being sold."

"But resistance would have brought consequences, wouldn't it? Less pain if she just lay there and took it..."

The image that last sentence put in Pain's brain made him sick, he grumbled looking away to his desk that was full of bingo books and intel. He had been searching for this girl in them and nothing came up. Finally he sighed. "And if she wakes up and refuses us?"

Madara stood up crossing his arms over his chest. "She has no choice in the matter. It was her choice to follow us to this place and here she will stay. If not we simply kill her...I do not believe that, that will be a problem. When she wakes I will talk to her personally. Once I have gotten rid of some of her nerves then you can officially welcome her into the Akatsuki."

Pain looked up. "Do you believe that she would trust Tobi? He's a fool."

"I will not speak to her as Tobi. I think she's trustworthy of knowing my identity just as I trusted it with yourself, Konan, Kisame and Itachi. She needs to know she has a purpose to serve you and who better to tell her than I?" He chuckled darkly. "Besides we don't have time to slowly gain her trust. We need to start her training and improving her overall health. She's about the age of village gening about to start conducting missions. It would be easy to sneak her in and out of villages doing silly missions. While in these villages she can be our spy. And the Chuning Exams in the Hidden Leaf are in one year from now."

"You want her to sneak into the Chunning Exams…"

"Orochimaru has the same idea with his underlings. Why not steal his idea." Madara stated and turned his back to the orange haired man, leaping out of the tower window.

Pain grunted in agreement.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **OMG guys I got so embarrassed I had to delete this chapter and fix it because I realized I spelled Madara's name wrong! so embarrassing! sorry about that it should be fixed now!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! :) Please make sure you review and let me know whatcha think and if you have any ideas. I'm always open for feedback! Always positive and constructive! Never negative!**

 **Next Chapter coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the feedback, guys! I'm going to make sure it fix any mistakes there might be :)**

 **Please make sure you read and review. Let me know what you think or have any suggestions or ideas! Thanks!**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

Tegan awoke gasping for air, her eyesight blurred with sleep. Her body sluggish still in a dreamlike state she didn't realize she was awake or where she was. Just moments ago her father's hands were around her neck, the bodies of the 7 swordsmen and her best friends Mangetsu and Chujuro lying dead behind him. It was real enough she could feel his hot, strong, giant hand squeezing her throat closed. She could see the blazing blue fire in his eyes. Intensively her hand reached down to her thigh to grab a kunai but it wasn't there. She gasped, patting her thighs, she sprang up and almost screamed as she looked down at herself. Soft white fabric fell to cover her scraped knees and the dirt that had covered her legs was gone. Blinking rapidly she whipped her head around taking in her surroundings. Tegan was in an unfamiliar room with clay walls and wooden floors. Two large windows with pulled back lace curtains on one side of the room. The red sunset lit the room. She was standing on small bed, the blankets tossed to the floor when she jumped up.

Her black long sleeved leotard was gone, along with her favorite shorts that held more small weapons that couldn't fit into her weapons pouch. She was wearing a long white sleeveless nightgown that fell just past her knees. Her light colored hair had been unknotted, cleaned and brushed so that now her natural curls bounced down her back. Someone had washed her cleaning all the dirt and mud that covered her. This was the cleanest she had felt in a long time.

From the fast movement her shoulder shot a sudden sharp pain. She winced and looked down to see that her shoulder had been stitched up and bandaged, along with her forehead. Smaller bandages, covered smaller older wounds on her arms and legs.

Her memory was fuzzy, she remembered following the two travelers into a cave full of people but she couldn't remember what they looked like. She could only remember that Master Kisame was one of them. He was the one who knocked her out.

"Calm down, little one," a deep voice said softly from a dark corner of the room.

Tegan braced herself, putting her guard up. As she moved her arm, her shoulder ached with a stabbing pain and her head pounded. She ignored the pain. "Who are you? Where am I?"

From the shadows a tall man was no longer in his cloak. He was dressed in dark clothing and armor and an orange spiral mask stepped out of the shadows. She blinked but didn't put her guard down. This man in the orange mask was acting different. Before he was silly like a big child. Now he was acting serious. The man continued to walk forward until he was standing in the center of the room staring at the young girl.

"Sit down, little one. You are not fully healed yet." He instructed crossing his arms over his chest. His voice still stern and serious but soft, like he were talking to a wounded animal.

She was embarrassed of this man seeing her in a nightgown but she couldn't let her emotions show. Keeping her guard up, she stayed where she was.

The man chuckled once. "Well, suite yourself then."

"Who are you?" She repeated, trying to sound intimidating.

"Someone you should be afraid of," the man replied darkly. Tegan gritted her teeth. She was so stupid. The reason she ran away was to be safe from those disgusting men and to never be hurt again. But now she walked right into their trap. Tegan's face stayed tough but the man could read her eyes easily. "You do not have to fear me in that way, little one." He continued, reading her eyes. "While you are a part of this Akatsuki, you will never have to worry about being hurt in that way ever again. My little pet, I promise as long as your around me...no one will touch you again.

Her eyes widened in shock, what he was saying was too good to be true. But for some reason his words echoed in her mind and sent chills down her spine. Tegan had been called a pet before in a degrading way. For some reason the way this man said it made goosebumps of thrill rise on her arms. "At-Akatsuki?"

"Yes...We are an organization in pursuit of world peace...But as you know that is unachievable without some pain..." Madara grinned underneath his face. "I know you know a lot about pain, little one."

Tegan's heart was beating uncontrollably. "What does that mean?"

"You will understand in time."

She swallowed hard. "Who are you?" She demanded. "How can you keep me so safe if your someone I should fear?!"

He moved forward and took a sit on the edge of the girl's bed. Quickly she took several steps back until she stood on the far edge. Her emotions were taking over again. It was almost impossible to keep her mask stony. She felt like she was falling apart.

"I, am Madara Uchiha."

Tegan's knees became weak. She didn't have to be a part of the Hidden Leaf to know all about the Uchiha clan and the notorious Madara Uchiha. But he was dead! The story had been that he had been destroyed centuries ago. If he wasn't dead then he was nearing 100 years old or older. But this man didn't appear to be that old, perhaps the same age as Master Kisame.

He glanced back reading her expression. "I am not as old as you believe," he chuckled darkly. "But you should fear upsetting me. You should also fear ever leaving my protection. You're lucky the two you followed put you into the Akatsuki's hands. If you had followed anyone else you could have risked becoming a test subject for Orochimaru."

That was another name she had heard. While serving in the ANBU black ops she had been instructed to escort the three Legendry Sannin of the Leaf from the gate of the Hidden Mist to the Mizukage's office. Master Jiraiya had been the only one to talk during the trek. He joked about the women in the village or asked what some good places to get food were. Lady Tsunade and Lord Orochimaru hadn't spoken much during that time. But Orochimaru's snakelike eyes bore into Tegan, making her extremely uncomfortable. Even in her black uniform and white mask she felt like the tall man was seeing right through her.

Slowly Madara lifted a gloved hand out to the girl. "Sit with me, Tegan. You are looking pale. I promise I will never hurt you."

His voice was so deep and smooth that for some reason she practically melted hearing it. Slowly and cautiously Tegan reached out her small hand and placed it in the larger hand. Madara grasped it tightly and helped her as she slowly eased down onto the edge of the bed sides him. His hand was warm and it made her cheeks flush with warmth. Still embarrassed to be in a nightgown in front of the man, she smoothed the fabric down making sure it covered her knees.

"That was the only thing Konan could find to fit you. Don't worry after Kakazu stitched you up he left Konan to clean you and dress you in privacy."

Konan? She remembered the short blue haired woman with the beautiful origami flower in her hair. She was thankful that even though she had been bathed by a stranger at least it was a woman. "Where are my clothes? And my things?" She looked up to the masked man.

One hand still held Tegan's tiny hand, he lifted the other to point at the small dresser along the far wall near the door. "In the top drawer. I wouldn't worry about gathering them tonight. The sun is almost down and you could use a few more hours of sleep to recover. Kisame stole a good amount of your chakra through Samehada."

Tegan looked down at her bandaged shoulder. It was foolish to think she could battle Master Kisame and win. She tried to shake it off. Embarrassed she looked down at her lap. "You...were different before..."

He nodded seriously and his other hand slowly lifted and cupped Tegan's cheek. At first she jerked away as instinct. But Madara held her round face in his hand, gently guiding her gaze up to meet his. "Yes, I was...You, little one, are one of the few who I have relived my true identity to. The man before name is Tobi...his identity is hard to explain but I suppose its best explained as he is sort of a clone. He will never hurt you either. He helps keep me protected. I trust that you will help me keep my secret, Tegan. Some members of this organization are just not ready to know who I am yet..."

"Why is it a secret?"

Madara's gloved hand moved from Tegan's pink cheek to ruffle her soft silvery curls playfully. "Don't worry about that now. All will become clearer in time."

Butterflies tickled her stomach and heat flooded the young ninja's body. She had never felt like this before and she didn't understand why. The only physical contact she felt comfortable with was combat. Not even her best friends, Chujuro and Mangetsu were able to get this close her. Mangetsu had wrapped his arms around her once in a hug. The three of them were on a mission where it seemed like for sure they would have all been killed. Somehow after making it through Mangetsu had gathered up Tegan in a giant hug of relief. Tegan had panicked and knocked Mangetsu so hard over the head that it flattened him on the ground. She had felt bad about doing it, apologizing over and over to her friend explaining he just scared her.

In the foundation there were no secrets. They had known the things that happened to her. But they were all just kids and the trade in the black market was bigger than they would. So she just accepted that it would never change. Mangetsu and Chujuro had sworn to keep her secret and they accepted Tegan for who she was.

But everything about this man now made her feel good. Safe. Her worries melting away at the sound of his voice and she couldn't help it.

Her icy blue eyes looked up with him in pure innocence and now he truly saw her. A scared broken little girl. The image tugged at his dead heart. Madara had been correct about the girl seeking attention. She was practically becoming putty in his hands. It was going to be easy to manipulate and mold her into exactly what he wanted. But he would also keep his promise to her. As long as she was his little pet, he would keep her safe.

The sun was setting behind the mountains and the reddish light that lite the room soon faded and was replaced with the dim moonlight. Madara sighed and released Tegan's hand, standing up. "I will let your new Leader, Pain explain more in the morning. For now you need to lay back down and rest. Someone will come get you in the morning and you will be introduced to the rest of the Akatsuki." He walked to the across the room and placed his hand on the doorknob. Before he left he turned back around to face the stunned ninja sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nighty night, Tegan!" Tobi said happily and left the room.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

 **Please make sure you leave a review and let me know whatcha think :) reviews keep me motivated**

 **next chapter soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is still kinda building relationships and some background. I did warn you this story kinda starts slow :) but please bare with me! :) Things start to pick up in the next couple of chapters**

 **Please make sure you read and review let me know whatcha think! reviews keep me motivated! And thank you to everyone who has been letting me know whatcha think up til now :D**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

Early the next morning just as the sun was rising, Kisame had shown up at Tegan's door and practically dragged her through the hallways to Pain's office. She had been awake. After her encounter with Madara last night she found it hard to settle the butterflies in her stomach. She had changed back into her now clean clothes. Kakazu had stitched the torn spots in her sleeves and Konan had washed them before putting them away. Her hair was braided back out of the way, her weapons pouch and headband tied back into place. This morning when she woke she made her bed neatly and folded the lended nightgown on top of the bed. She had taken all of the bandages off afraid that would be taken as weakness. It only left her stitched forehead exposed making it look rough.

Soon Tegan found herself on her knees, her head bent low in front of her new Leader. Kisame stood by the door leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Pain towered over her explaining the Akatsuki's purpose and her new purpose within it. He had finally given her the option to accept his offer of staying here or walking away but he didn't promise she would live if she walked away. His words haunted her and she accepted to save her life.

Once Pain received her answer he dismissed her going back to his desk to pour over the new intel that Itachi and Kisame had collected for him the day before.

Again Kisame stepped forward and grabbed the back of the teen's leotard and hauled her to her feet, pulling her out of the room. "Common, brat. Konan hates when people are late for breakfast."

She stumbled along after him. It was hard for her short legs to keep up. Her stomach growled at the mention of breakfast. "Yes, Master Kisame..."

"Quit calling me that." As he partially dragged her down the hall he glanced back at her. "You're an idiot, you know that, girl?"

She looked up at him used to being called that before not only just by him. "I- I know," she whispered. Deep down her feelings were quiet hurt. Every time someone told her that her heart shattered into even smaller pieces.

Even though her face didn't portray the hurt, her eyes did. Kisame sighed. "Maybe not as big of an idiot as you were. You might actually become useful here."

That worked. From the corners of his black eyes he saw her eyes brighten.

The next question has been on the older ninja's mind since last night and now that they were alone in the hallway he decided to ask. "Who is after you?" She was a ghost so she wouldn't be in any rouge ninja bingo book. But she was on the slave trade books.

Her eyes became serious. "I was being sold to Baku's gang... they have tracked me for the past couple months but I believe they have stopped. I think they think I'm dead."

"Good. We will keep it that way."

She nodded slowly.

Finally after all the twists and turns the two arrived in the large dining room off of the kitchen. They were the last ones to arrive. Pain typically ate by himself in his office. All the others ate in the dining room. Konan was finishing setting the platters full of food in the center of the long table. Before she even had the plates down, Hidan and Deidara were reaching for them grabbing fruit or bread.

Konan glared at them slapping their hands away. Her glare gave them chills that she didn't even need to scold them.

"We're starving!" Hidan complained, rubbing his sore hand.

"Shut. Up." Kakazu growled, he was counting money underneath the table.

"Not everyone is here yet," Konan grumbled, her back was turned to the two now entering the room.

Tobi looked up and waved excitedly as the two Mist ninja entered the room. "Tegan! Tegan! Over here sit next to me!"

The rest of the room went silent and all eyes were now on the new recruit.

Tegan's cheeks turned pink from the attention and seeing Tobi. She knew that Madara had explained to her that Tobi wasn't the same person. But the memories of last night made her shiver. Kisame rolled his eyes at Tobi and let Tegan go. The seating arrangements at the table were of skill and who Pain trusted the most. Whoever sat closest to Pain's frequently empty chair were the ones he trusted the most. It had been a running joke among all of them that the far end of the table was the kids table. Tegan looked up at Kisame as if asking for permission. She didn't want to make any wrong mistakes. When she didn't move he sighed and pushed her forward. "Go over there and sit at the kid's side of the table."

Tobi cheered gleefully as Tegan walked slowly towards him. Kisame moved to his spot at the table closest to Pain's spot, besides Itachi. Itachi was silently sipping his tea. He had no interest in staring at the girl like everyone else was. Kakazu had the same feelings flipping through his thick stack of bills. White Zetsu was in his own little world in his spot.

Deidara scoffed as Tobi patted the empty spot between the two of them. Slowly she lowered herself down into the spot, looking down at her lap.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

Hidan chuckled once. "Well, well, well, the weak bitch is alive."

Konan slapped the back of his head as she passed moving to her spot. Hidan cursed again.

That phrase was nothing new to Tegan. She didn't think there were any insults that she hadn't heard before left. Unnoticeably her heart broke some more.

Tobi frowned. "That's not nice, Hidan!"

"I don't care," he grumbled. The silver haired ninja snatched a piece of fruit from the bowl in front of him and sunk his teeth into it with a wet crunch.

"She's a part of the Akatsuki now." Konan said as she settled into her seat. "You will treat her as such."

Sasori shrugged. "Recruits just keep getting younger and younger-" he smirked the stab aimed more towards Hidan and Deidara, who until now, were the youngest two in the organization with Hidan being only 22 and Deidara being 19.

Deidara glared at his partner. "Hey! Shut up, un! At least my art has a purpose unlike her silly dancing or whatever that was!"

"What you do isn't art," Sasori sighed.

Deidara's face started to turn a light shade of red in anger. Before those two could start their never ending art discussion Kakazu looked up from his money to the girl. "Put your bandages back on later. I didn't stitch you up just for your wounds to get infected from the open air." He growled.

"Y-yes, sir! Thank you for stitching me back up," Tegan bowed her head in appreciation towards Kakazu.

He grunted in response looking back to his money.

Finally Konan clapped her hands together. "Eat up everyone!"

Everyone tore into the mountains of food that were lined along the center of the table. Looking at it, Tegan's stomach growled painfully. She was used to going days without food but even after years of being hungry, the pain in her stomach never subsided. Tobi looked at her. "Eat up, Tegan! You must be hungry!"

Nervously she nodded and looked at the food, picking just a few pieces of food.

Deidara glanced at her. "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Since she was a child she was used to being hungry and even when she did get to eat her stomach could only handle small amounts before it started to hurt. She looked up at the blond confused. His plate along with everyone else's plate was crammed full of food. Not even during meals at the foundation did they give them that much food.

"You're going to want to eat more than that, kid." Kisame said in between bites. "As soon as those stitches come out of your shoulder you start training. Your first mission is just a few months away, you better not fail."

* * *

As breakfast continued the older ninja choose to ignore the new recruit. They chatted about ones powers or how ones mission went. Once breakfast was over everyone had disappeared. Kisame instructed Tegan to help Konan wash the dishes and clean the kitchen and then stay out of anybody's way. He soon disappeared after that too leaving to train a few miles away. So Tegan did as she was told helping the blue haired woman with whatever she needed. Konan did not speak much but finally after all the work was done she released her to go rest or find something else to do. Resting was never easy for Tegan. The idea of lying in bed for hours with nothing but her own thoughts drove her insane. There were too many things that she could think about during that time. None of them were things she ever wanted to think about again.

So the new recruit started to explore the compound. She had an idea of the areas she needed to stay away from like Pain's tower or Master Kisame's room. Tegan quickly learned that those weren't the only places she wanted to stay away from either. While walking the halls she crept passed some rooms that she didn't really want to see again. She had heard Hidan's voice echoing loudly from a room down one hall. When she followed it and peeked inside she could see Hidan shirtless standing in the middle of a bloodstained symbol chanting something she didn't know. As she observed closer she noticed that his lower abdomen was bleeding, a small dagger was buried deep inside his body. He smiled to himself once his chant was over and removed the dagger almost moaning in ecstasy, licking the dagger clean. Tegan's stomach turned and she ran wide eyed back down the hall before she got sick. In the back of her mind she also noted never to go down that hall again.

She spent hours like this just wondering the halls. Finally she reached another tower of the compound and when she looked inside the room in the top of the tower she could see Deidara sitting at a work bench inside. His back was turned to her, facing the large tower windows. In his hands he was molding something. Curiously she stepped into doorway to get a closer look at what he was doing.

Deidara glanced over his shoulder. He could feel someone starring at him, he had expected it was Sasori here to argue art more. It surprised him to see the silvery haired girl standing in the doorway. He scoffed and looked back down at the clay he was molding. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that entering a room without knocking is rude, un? So is starring at someone while they work."

"I'm sorry..." she said slowly tracing the door frame with her thin fingers. "Is that the art you were talking about so much this morning? Is that apart if your ninjutsu."

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"Clay sculptures?"

He whipped around, holding his newest creation a large white bird in his hands. "These are not just clay sculptures, un! This is true art! True art is an explosion! True are is the flash of light, the sound the heat that radiates off!" He held his creation into the air and marveled at it.

Tegan looked up it. It didn't look that special to her. "It's a clay bird..."

"Just a clay bird, huh?" he grinned and threw the bird into the air. "Stand back, kid!"

Tegan pressed herself against the far wall watching the bird come to life and take flight. It fluttered high into the air and suddenly exploded with impressive force. Tegan gritted her teeth the light of the explosion blinding her, she lifted her arms to cover her face. The shockwave blew strands of hair out her braid. When it was over she blinked and slowly lowered her arms looking for any remains of the bird. There was nothing.

Deidara laughed loudly. "Impressive, huh, kid? Much better than Sasori's creepy puppets and your silly dancing!"

She knew he was laughing to mock the other ninja as well as herself. But as she observed him closely she could see that he was clearly happy and proud about the explosion he had just created. She hadn't been around many people who laughed like that. It was contagious. Her lips twitched up into a tiny grin. "Impressive. How do you do it?"

"I can create explosive clay from the palms of my hands as well as my mouth." He lifted his hands to show her the small mouths in the center of his palms. The tongues of the mouths licked their lips.

"Wow…" she breathed.

He grinned superiorly, putting his hands on his hips. "So, girl, who's art is better, huh? Mine or Sasori's?"

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around her short torso. No one had asked her option before. When she didn't reply, he shrugged. "Well I guess anything is better than your silly dancing, un?"

The small grin cracked on her lips again. "No way. My dancing is art too"

"Really, huh?

She nodded. "I can show you if you want?"

Deidara smirked and jerked his head to the center of the room. "Well then, show me, kid. But don't use any of those other jutsu's and get me killed."

Again Tegan nodded and moved into the center of the room. Deidara watched the small girl intently, still prepared for an attack just in case this girl lied to him. Tegan turned her back to the blond ninja and then folded herself into the center of the floor. Her legs were folded off to her side and her chin turned the gaze over her hurt shoulder. Music started to trickle and fill Deidara's workshop and froze him in his spot. It sounded different from the music the day before. This music sounded darker and more intense. A dark figure, bigger than Tegan suddenly started to separate itself from her back. The figure stayed dark, like a shadow but it wasn't her shadow it was the shadow of a bigger man. Both Tegan and the Shadow were frozen in a staged position with their backs turned to him. The man had his arms crossed starring at the opposite wall. The music was slow at first just twinkling. Once the music started to pick up slightly Tegan gracefully stood up and the man turned around to face Deidara. He had no face his entire body was just black nothing. Tegan circled him until she stood back to back with him. Suddenly he reached back and grabbed her hand swinging her around until she was by his side holding his hand. They walked-danced forward and the dance started. The man held Tegan's jaw like he was forcing her to talk or he was talking for her. He hit her until she fell on her knees. But she did it so gracefully and with so much emotion Deidara was in awe. Her genjutsu had him so mystified and trapped he couldn't look awake and he could barely move. The dance continues and she was so beautiful.

The man tried to hit her again and she blocked it with her forearm. For once she looked strong, the emotion on her face making her look almost terrifying. They danced on with their pretend fight. Once the fight was over Tegan sweetly leaped up until she was locked on the man's back. Her expression begging him to stay. She was loyal to him no matter what. The dance was full of such abuse and love that Deidara was in shock.

The music in the air slowly started to fade and the dance ended where it began. With their backs turned to him. When the music stopped it was like a heavy weight was lifted from Deidara's shoulders. He sighed heavily and was able to blink and roll his shoulders. Once the music stopped the shadow disappeared back into Tegan's body and she stood up a happy smile on her face.

"Well did you like it?"

Deidara clapped slowly. "I gotta hand it to you, girl that was impressive. How the hell did you do that? Those were ways my body would never bend."

She giggled.

"And what was that shadow thing? That was almost creepy."

"He's my partner," she shrugged.

"What is he a shadow?"

She shook her head. "Kind of but no... He's kind of like a clone...he can move on his own until I call him back."

"Un," Deidara grumbled. "Can he fight?"

She nodded. "Yes. But it takes a lot of chakra out of me to make him fight."

"But not a lot of chakra to make him dance?"

"Yes. But I'm more used to making move in dances it's different from the offensive or defensive moves in battle."

Deidara plopped down in a nearby chair. He brushed his hair back and chuckled once. "You know, kid maybe you're not so bad after all. You might even have some artistic talent."

Tegan blinked. No one had said that to her before and truly meant it. A bright smile spread across her face.

Deidara smirked.

* * *

Tegan spent most of the day in the corner of Deidara's workshop listening to him talk and watching him create new sculptures. She was still drained from the day before and calling out her dance partner had taken all the chakra she had. In the evening she left Deidara's room to return to her own. She slowly walked down the hallways barley awake, even just walking was exhausting.

Madara chuckled as he walked down the hallway. His new little pet was fast asleep leaning against the wall, her long hair draped over her face. The masked man smiled, lifting her small body up easily resting her head on his shoulder he carried the young girl down the hall to her room.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Please make sure you let me know whatcha think and if you have any suggestions! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who has been leaving reviews it means so much to me and keeps me so motivated :D please make sure you read and review again let me know whatcha think or if you have any ideas or tips**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

The large black shadow partner retreated into Tegan's back as she fell to her knees on the ground. Her hands fell in front of her to brace keeping her semi upright. Her narrow chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. That had been the longest she had used her partner in battle before it took everything she had. Now she doubted that she even had enough chakra left to create a water clone. She gritted her teeth and looked up.

Master Kisame stood on top of the lake that the two of them created looking at her struggling on the shore. His own chested heaved out of breath. He lowered his sword and smirked at her. "Your chakra is getting stronger and you're learning to control it better. That was the longest you and your partner have faced me. But you're going to have to distribute your energy better if you plan on winning. You're putting all your power into controlling your partner when he's not worth it. He should be used as a distraction while you make your next move."

"Easier...said...than done." She panted, pushing herself up off the ground onto weak legs.

It had been several months now since she had come to be with the Akatsuki. Pain had set a rigorous training schedule for Tegan. Almost every day she trained with at least one or more members of the Akatsuki. They all had different techniques and tricks to teach her. She trained with Kisame the most, due to them both being Mist ninja and sharing similar ninjutsu, Kisame was able to help her sharpen her skill. Her health had improved and so had her strength. Kisame had known her since she was a toddler and he could clearly see the difference in her health now. Though she was still tiny she was now fierce. With constant meals instead of only eating sparsely a couple times a week, her skin glowed and her hair shined. She was still boney but Kisame and the others had agreed that, that would change with time as she gained more muscle. Her stomach was still growing accustomed with frequent meals and it even made her sick at times. Her attitude had also changed. She was becoming more vocal and confident at times. The idea of discipline and order had always been beaten into her so that would never change. But around Kisame, she was starting to try not to let his words get to her so deeply.

Tegan and Deidara had also grown closer to each other. When not training with other members, Tegan spent a lot of time in Deidara's workshop listening to him talk while he worked. He had taught her most the ropes around the organization and had filled her in on any gossip or missions' members were assigned. Tegan didn't need to talk much because Deidara did it for her. Before long Tegan admired Deidara like the big brother she never had and Deidara viewed her the same. She was the little annoying brat sister he never had. Though they were close Tegan still never got to close to the older blond. She preferred sitting on her stool in the corner, still fearing close contact.

By the first month in the organization, Pain started sending Tegan on small scale missions. At first he sent her with the partnered teams, such as having her tag along with Kakazu and Hidan as they collected a bounty on someone's corpse. Hidan still teased her ruthlessly and Kakazu lectured her about the importance of money or left her alone most the time.

A few months in Pain started sending her on solo missions into villages doing lowly genin tasks. Replacing her Hidden Mist headband for another, she would enter village's to do tasks such as returning lost cats to old women or gardening for some little old farmer. She never stayed in the village longer than a few days and while there she was instructed to steal whatever Pain required. The partner teams would accompany Tegan to the edges of these villages, never being too far away in case something happened. Without her knowledge she was still being tracked by several slave traders not just Baku's gang. Kisame and Itachi had secretly handled Baku's gang easily by themselves. But Tegan's name and photo had been released to slave traders all over the nation. Trackers came from near and far to take the girl for themselves or to kill her to revenge Decim and Camille since they had been reputable within the trade. Kakazu and Hidan were the ones to find this out when they brought Tegan along to the collection office with them.

 _~Flashback~_

The three ninja dressed in dark cloaks approached the collection office slowly. Kakazu had the body of a wanted Cloud ninja thrown over this broad shoulders. Hidan swung his scythe around carelessly as if it was a toy.

As the started up the stairs to the collection building. Kakazu paused and turned to the short girl. "Stay put out here, kid. Sit on your hands on that step and don't move." He ordered darkly.

Tegan stopped looking up at him heatedly but nodded doing as she was told. She settled down on the buildings steps, sitting on her hands trying not to pout even though she really wanted to.

Hidan laughed as he passed her. "Baby."

She glared at him and the two disappeared into the office.

The short stalky collection officer had been expecting Kakazu. He was used to seeing the ninja almost every month. The man also knew Kakazu didn't like being kept waiting and he wasn't one for talking. Once the large ninja dropped the lifeless body down on the table the officer immediately went to work. Inspecting the body and then preparing the cash.

Finally when the man was done. Kakazu placed the money in his brief case and closed the lid. Hidan was across the room looking at the other weird collectables that the collection officer had gathered over time. Kakazu looked at the man. "Who is the next highest paying target?"

The man smiled darkly his bounty books already open. But he didn't even need to look at them to know the next highest paying. The man adjusted his glasses and jerked his head to the window. "Well, I know you're in the line of work of collecting ninja...But if you wanted to widen your range...I see you have a new tag-a-long with you..." the man paused and circled his desk. Hidan glanced over his shoulder his eyes dark and hard. Kakazu glared at the man. He turned an open book so that it faced Kakazu. Tegan's photo was on it. She was younger in this photo, her face cut up and dirty. "She has a giant bounty over her head-" Before the man knew what happened Kakazu's hand lashed out, catching the man around the throat then extending his arm so that he could slam the stubby man into the far wall. In a flash Hidan was standing in front of the man his scythe at his throat. Both their eyes dark and deathly.

"I don't deal in the trade of little girls." Kakazu growled. In a split second Kakazu removed his hand and Hidan finished the job. The body crumbled to the floor. Not even killing him and watching his blood pool on the floor gave Hidan the satisfaction it usually did. Anger was still bubbled up inside of his chest. Kakazu gathered the bounty books from the desk and stowed them into his cloak throwing his brief case over his shoulder. Hidan followed slowly.

"That's not sitting on your hands," Kakazu grumbled as he jumped down the stairs and started to disappear into the woods.

Tegan blinked at their sudden return. She was still sitting on the step, but her chin was rested on her fist. Hidan grabbed the back of the girls cloak and hulled her to her feet. He tossed his arm over her thin shoulders and pulled her close into his side stalking off. The sudden close contact made her extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Once in the woods when she caught her balance she dunked out from underneath Hidan's arm stopping to stare at him wide eyed. She didn't understand what was happening and fear was starting to twist in her stomach. Hidan didn't like her. Why was he acting weird now?

Kakazu kept moving pretending that nothing had happened.

Hidan spun around to look at her. He could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. Finally after a moment he cursed to himself and swung his scythe out to point it at her. "Look, kid..." he was at a loss for words and was angry at himself for his moment of weakness. "Just do what you're told from now on!"

 _~End Flashback~_

Since then Tegan never left the Akatsuki's sight for too long. Madara ordered Pain to make sure the Akatsuki kept these facts secret from the girl. With the improvements they had been making on her they couldn't risk her screwing up over fear.

Madara had been busy with his own missions leaving Tobi in his absence. Tobi made sure to make Tegan smile at least once a day. Long periods of Madara's absence made Tegan depressed the most. It had always been hard for her to sleep even as a kid. She always feared nightmares of monsters, or being awaken by strange men carrying her off into dark alleyways. They had happened so many times that Tegan preferred only to sleep for short increments of time. When Madara was in the compound he always seemed to have a sense when she was in distress. Several times she had awaken gasping for air, her heart pounding, tears threatening to spill from the rims of her eyes. Madara had been there, sitting at her bedside he would talk her down in a low voice and then shush her back to sleep.

He wasn't always like that though. Madara still had to remind the girl of his dominance over her. She after all belonged to this organization therefore she belonged to him. He was typically the one to scold her and punish her for mistakes before Pain did. During the few times they trained together, he showed her no mercy. He fought with the intent to kill just as he expected her to. Madara didn't stop until the girl was unconscious. But even through all of that butterflies still fluttered in Tegan's stomach whenever Madara was around.

Kisame raised an eyebrow as she stood up. "Well you better figure it out, pip squeak. I have seen your mother Camille use several partners during her dances and use them in battle."

Tegan eyes narrowed as he mentioned Camille. The mention of her parents brought a petrifying fear into her heart but she had been learning to use it to fuel fire in her core. She couldn't keep living her life in fear of them. They were gone.

Itachi stood from the far tree he had been sitting underneath silently meditating. "Kisame, that's all the time we have for training today. Tegan needs to see Leader-sama in his office in an hour. She better go clean up and get ready."

The lake underneath Kisame's feet disappeared and he nodded stowing Samehada away. "That's right."

Tegan looked at Itachi in surprise. "Leader-sama wants to see me?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes. He has a mission for you. You better hurry and go get ready."

Catching her breath she nodded and bowed respectfully to Itachi and Kisame thanking them for the training she ran into the woods disappearing back into the compound.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "A solo mission to infiltrate the chunin exams, huh?"

"Well she's never truly alone, is she?" Itachi shrugged.

"Security will be tight with that many villages gathering in one place. We will have to be careful and set up camp pretty far out. That leaves her vulnerable."

"She has been an ANBU longer than most these genin have even been in the ninja academy. This will be no problem for her. She can handle herself within the exam. We need to focus more on our mission outside the village." Itachi slowly walked past his partner. "Come. We need to go find some suitable 'genin' to be her 'team'."

Kisame chuckled. "Going to use genjustsu and a replacement jutsu, huh?"

"That's my plan."

* * *

Tegan quickly cleaned up and made herself presentable before she found herself once again on her knees with her head bowed down long in front of Pain's large desk. To her surprise he wasn't the only one in the room. Madara stood by the large windows, starting at her intensely. Her heart pounded and she kept her head low fearing that she was in trouble. The air in the room was tense.

Finally Pain stood from his desk and walked around to stand in front of her. "This will be the time to prove yourself, girl. You will not fail this mission or you will have proven yourself useless to me. Failure is not an option."

"Y-yes, Leader-Sama!" She said.

He scoffed. "That didn't sound convincing. I wonder if it's even worth sending you on this mission or if I should just get rid of you now..."

That made her heart race. "I can do it, Leader-sama! I will not fail!"

"Good." He growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your mission is to travel to the Hidden Leaf village and participate in the chunin exams." With her head still lowered she blinked. Chunin exams? She was way past something as silly as that. Pain continued. "You have nothing to prove at these exams. These exams are beneath you but you need to act like these are hard. Genin from villages all over have traveled to participate in these exams. There will be heavy competition but just make sure you move on from the first two tests. Once at the third test you will give your report to Kisame and Itachi who will be accompanying you. They will be based several miles outside of the village completing their own mission. Based on the knowledge you collect is whether or not the Akatsuki needs you to move on to the final test or not."

"Orochimaru has joined forces with both the Sand and Sound villages to attack the Leaf. But it's unknown when or who his spy's consist of. They are not your mission. You are to acknowledge who these ninja are and report it back. I do not care of what Orochimaru dose unless it interferes with our purpose. But you are to gather the Akatsuki intel on the one and nine tailed beast jinjuriki's. Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf."

"Yes, Leader-Sama," Tegan responded almost robotically though her stomach had dropped like a rock. Intel missions and playing a spy were never her strong point. During missions for the Mist, Chujuro and Mangetsu gathered most of the important information. Tegan was more comfortable with the combat.

With her head still bowed, Pain looked at Madara as if asking him if he really believed that she could do this or not. Madara moved forward with heavy footsteps coming to stand in front of Tegan. From this angel Madara's sharp eye could see the girl's hand shaking. He bent down, quickly darting his hand out to grab the girl by the chin and to force her gaze up to him. "You will not fail me, little one." He said darkly. "Remember that we are the only ones able to keep you safe. I am the only one that can promise you that. You will not disappoint me."

Her face showed no emotion. But her wide blue eyes looked up at him in fear. "Yes, sir!"

"Good girl." He released her chin and she bowed her head again.

"You are dismissed." Pain grumbled.

* * *

Later that evening Tegan found herself back on her stool in Deidara's workshop. Her arms were wrapped around her torso and she stared at the wooden floor in deep thought. Knots were forming in her stomach and her mind was racing. Madara's words were echoing in her brain. She didn't want to disappoint him. He had been right so far she has been safe since she got here. She couldn't go back to constantly running. The thought of disappointing him terrified her the most.

Deidara glanced back at Tegan and smirked. "First mission, huh? It won't be so bad, un. It's the chunin exam. You'll take a few tests, fight a few weaklings. No big deal."

"And if someone finds out I'm not just an average genin?"

Deidara shrugged. "Cover your ANBU tattoo and just play dumb. You just have to blend in."

She shook her head and her curls bounced around her face. "I'll be killed if I fail. Leader-sama will kill me!"

It was silent for a moment. Deidara turned around to stare at her. "Then don't fail. Just remember what I've been telling you, ballerina. Just stay cool."

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

 **Thanks for reading :) make sure you review and let me know whatcha think! next chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I will not lie this is not my favorite chapter. I defiantly rushed it because the chunin exams were kind of boring for Tegan, right? All she had to do was to pretend to be a ghost. so I kinda cut stuff out. so I'm sorry :( I might go back and rewrite it if I get motivated about it**

 **But please make sure you read and review, let me know what you honestly think with this chapter :) Thanks!**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

Why did they let so many snot nosed genin take the exam at once? Less than half will pass. This room was so crowded Tegan felt like she was being suffocated. Pushing her hair back and gritting her teeth she looked up and around at all the people gathered in the small exam room. These genin were from all over, Cloud, Leaf, and Sound to many to keep up with. They were all muttering or whispering to each other but combined the loud buzz rang in her ears causing the anxiety of having this many people around worse.

She sighed looking back down at the table she was sitting at and at her new Stone headband. It was brand new just like all the ninja's here headbands were. Shiny because the bands hadn't seen real danger yet. So far no one has suspected a thing from her. No one has even talked to her or spared her a second glance. Even when she turned in her team's registration packet to one of the Leaf proctors running the exam did he even look up. He had just instructed her to move on.

Beside her, her two new Stone comrades were looking around pretending to know what exactly they were looking for. In the end Itachi and Kisame had sided on not picking two to put under genjutsu. It would have put too much of a strain on Itachi's eyes and he needed them for his own mission. So Leader-sama had paid a good amount to hire two genin from the Stone. They were a few years older than Tegan, they had taken the exams before and failed numerous times. But for the amount they were being paid to take them again they were happy to take them again. The two of them had no idea of what the mission was because it was Tegan's solo job to complete. To them, they think they are being paid just to be on her team.

It didn't take long for Tegan to have spotted her two targets. Gaara of the Sand entered with his older brother and sister not long after she did. It was clear to her that they were terrified of him. Gaara was harsh looking so that someone could almost see the demon inside of him. He was going to be someone she was going to have to watch closely.

Naruto Uzumaki on the other hand didn't frighten her in the least. Though he was supposed to have the Nine Tailed Beast sealed inside of him, he was a joke. His chakra level was nothing as special as he new comrades. And he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Just a few minutes after entering the room he had already created a scene and created enemies with about everyone in the room.

His teammates also struck her attention. The short long pink haired girl meant nothing to her. But the dark haired boy that stood next to Naruto made her do a double take. There was no mistaking that this boy was Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. He was cool calm and collected just like how Itachi was at all times. Deidara had explained everything to Tegan during one of their many times together. That Itachi had slaughtered his entire clan but couldn't bear to kill his precious little brother. Sasuke was the only surviving Uchiha left within the Hidden Leaf. He was strong. Tegan would have to watch her back when it came to him.

The scene Naruto made also made something else very clear to her. Orochimaru's followers were not very good at hiding their alternative motives. It may have been not been obvious to the genin's mind. But it was clear to her. Kabuto wasted no time befriending the silly Naruto and his team. Tegan had been informed about Kabuto as well. He was as slimy a snake as Orochimaru was. Kabuto had been serving as a spy for Sasori as well as Orochimaru's right hand man for years, according to Deidara. As she continued to watch them it also became clear that their target wasn't Naruto. It was Sasuke.

Before Tegan had any more time to analyze the situation it was too late. The exams had now begun.

* * *

"It's about time you came back with something, kid." Kisame grumbled standing up from underneath a tree and Tegan came jogging up the hill that they were camped out on. The sun was starting to set it would be dark in less than an hour which meant security within the Leaf would increase twice the amount than it does during the day.

Itachi looked up and turned his head to her.

Finally Tegan slowed her jog to a walk in front of the two men. It had been several long days and honestly she was worn out. The first couple days she had been so focused on getting her new comrades through the first two exams and making sure they didn't get killed in the Forest that she was way behind on her mission. Finally after the second exam was when she could really focus more on herself and her mission. There was nothing she could do to save them during a one on one battle so they had to fend for themselves. Even though both Stone ninja were built like mountains only one passed to the final test.

Tegan had won her battle easily against Tenten of the Leaf. The brown haired girl was defiantly skilled in weapons but she had nothing on Tegan's speed. Even as the numbers of candidates taking the chunin exams got smaller, still no one paid her any mind. It was just like the old days in the Hidden Mist. She could walk through the village like a ghost and no one would ever know. There was a week until the next test. Tegan didn't waste that time sightseeing.

"Well?" Kisame demanded. "What do you have?"

Tegan reached into her back pocket of her navy shorts and pulled out three small scrolls. She knew one of them contained the information on how to remove the seal containing the nine tails. The other two she had been instructed not to look at just to take them. It was no easy task retrieving them.

Itachi reached out to take the scrolls giving her a small smile. "Well done, Tegan. How are the exams going?"

"Good..." she replied slowly." Both jinchuriki have made it to the final rounds. Including several others..."

"Like who?"

"All the Sand ninja, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara...Sasuke Uchiha..." she threw out the last name to test Itachi's reaction. She braced herself for him to react in several different ways.

Kisame raised a thin eyebrow and glanced at Itachi.

Itachi's expression did not flicker in the slightest as he examined the scrolls. "Hm," was all he finally said.

Inside Tegan didn't understand. She thought that maybe he would show some interest that his little brother had made it so far. If she had a younger sibling she thought she would care too. But maybe not. She has struggled with emotions all her life so maybe she would be just like Itachi and not care at all.

Kisame glanced over Itachi's shoulder at the scrolls. "Well, is that it? Should she continue to the next round or can we leave now?"

Itachi looked up from the scroll and examined Tegan with his dark eyes. "No..." he said slowly. "Why not use this opportunity now? You've made it so far perhaps you'll be lucky to fight one of the jinchuriki's in the final round. With one of them weakened and in the hospital it would be the perfect time for us to capture one."

Tegan's skin went cold. "I can't beat Gaara." She said nervously. "His bloodlust is overwhelming it controls him!"

In the back of her brain the images of Gaara destroying those ninja brutally in the woods haunted her. No one was a match for that sand. No one could even hope to try to fight against it.

"But you can beat Naruto, right?"

She blinked and swallowed hard. Even since the first day she saw Naruto she had seen improvements in him. But he still had no chakra control. She could fight him and if not kill him, then at least put him in the hospital for a few days. Slowly she nodded. "Yes. I can. I will."

* * *

It was dark by the time Tegan got back to her lodging within the village. She and the other two Stone ninja were staying in a small INN owned by an elderly woman on the outskirts of the village. She walked down the narrow hallway to her room in deep thought. The chances of her fighting Naruto were slim with how many candidates made it to the final round. There had to be some way to rig the draw in a few days. She didn't want to disappoint the Akatsuki by not sending Naruto to the hospital. Leader-sama has been doing so much research on the extractions of the tailed beasts from the jinchuriki's. How proud would he be if she could bring him back a jinchuriki? Maybe the rest of the Akatsuki wouldn't hate her so much? Maybe they would start respecting her more.

Tegan was so consumed with her thoughts as she walked down the hall to her room that she hadn't noticed her biggest 'teammate' Laurel step out of his room. Laurel was several years older than Tegan and was giant. He and his partner Bennett both wore matching red outfits with sleeveless tops. Laurel's arms bulged with muscles bigger than melons and his top was tight so that it showed off the blocky muscles in his abdomen. He was the only one from her 'team' to make it to the final round. Tegan considered it just good luck that he had a weak opponent. Both the Stone ninja were built like mountains but slow and had the intelligence of rocks.

"Hey," Laurel called and Tegan's head whipped up breaking out of her thoughts. "Where have you been?"

Tegan stared at the big dark haired guy funny. This was the first time he had really addressed her about anything that didn't have to do with the exams. It was weird for him to take an interest in what she was doing now. "Walking." She replied snippily.

Laurel leaned up against the wall besides his door, crossing his arms over his chest. He was looking her up and down in a strange way that made her want to punch him immediately. But the old woman who ran the INN had lectured them their first day that she forbid any violence in her INN. "Why? Because you're nervous for the final round?"

She rolled her eyes and started to walk on down the hall to her room. "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly like being hit by a boulder Tegan was thrown against the far wall, her body pinned between the wall and Laurel giant body. He quickly pinned her wrists up over her head with one giant hand and covered her mouth with the other. Panic started to take over her and she tried to arch her back to break free but Laurel was built like a bull.

"You know, you're actually not that bad looking." He chuckled quietly looking down at her squirming. "I mean your built like a thin 10 year old boy and I prefer a woman with curves but hey at least you got a cute face." With his palm still covering her mouth he used his thumb and Index finger to pinch her cheek.

The terror and panic was really starting to kick in now the longer he held her there. The physical contact was too much to handle. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her partner was the only way she could break free right now. She needed his help. Laurel stared wide eyed as her large partner started to pull itself away from her body.

"Oh, no you don't!" Someone laughed from behind the Stone Ninja and like an elastic band Tegan's partner snapped back into her body. No matter how hard she tried to bring him out he wouldn't budge. Peeking over Laurel's shoulder Tegan couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Kabuto stood in the doorway of the Stone ninja's room with Laurel's partner, Bennet behind him. He must have cast some jutsu on her that prevented her from using her partner. Kabuto's glasses gleamed and he smirked. "Look down. Those chakra stings are specially made. They absorb any chakra you exert so the harder you struggle the faster you will wear out." Tegan looked down and her heart sank. The thin clear strings were wrapped all around her body. Even without Laurel pinning her she still wouldn't be able to move with these strings.

Laurel removed his hand and instantly Tegan spat in his face. The Stone ninja's face grew red and he lifted a hand to knock her over the head but Kabuto stopped him. Kabuto moved forward and grabbed Laurel's arm. "Now, now, we can't have you harming the merchandise. If you do that then Lord Orochimaru won't double your pay."

"What do you want with me, huh?" Tegan growled attempting to kick her legs though the hardly moved. "Do you want me to quit the exams and leave the village? I'll do it!"

Kabuto chuckled and pulled his deck of cards out from his pocket and held them in front of Tegan's face. "You intrigued me pretty early on, Tegan. I have seen these two baboons take the exams several times and fail the first exam. But suddenly you come along and they passed. Then in the Forest of Death, you single handedly obtained the scrolls your team needed. So I wanted to look you up and when I did..." he held up an empty card. "Your card showed nothing. So I did some more research."

Bennett brought forward an open bingo book with her picture inside. Tegan went pale. Kabuto stepped closer and ripped Tegan's sleeve with a medical scalpel. He smiled when he saw the tattoo.

"Ahhh…" a voice almost purred in satisfaction from the shadows of the INN room. Tegan craned her neck to see a tall man with long silky black hair walking toward them. His face was hard and his eyes were a menacing green and narrow like snakes. He was older and he looked ill. The closer he got to them Laurel let Tegan go, letting her fall down the wall to the floor on her tailbone with a hard thud. She didn't have time to feel relief for being released. She stared up at the man walking closer to her. He smirked at her. "I thought I recognized her jutsu in the exams. You are that beautiful little ballerina in the ANBU of the Hidden mist. No wonder why the Akatsuki has taken you in as a new pet."

Kabuto blinked surprised and Tegan held her breath to keep from showing off any emotion to confirm or deny this. This man gave her the creeps. Madara sent tremors of excitement and pleasure through her spine when they spoke to her. This man made her feel dirty and wrong. Slowly circles examining her with his snake like eyes. A gasp escaped her lips when his smile widened and a long tongue with a slit down the middle like a snakes came out to lick his lips like she was something delicious to eat. "Her powers are extraordinary. No wonder they took her in…Surely your Leader knew better than to make you pretend you are from the Stone when it is quiet obvious you are from the Mist…"

"So now what, Lord Orochimaru?" Laurel demanded finally tired of listening to Orochimaru carry on. "When do we get paid? If you're not going to pay us, we will just turn her into the highest bidder!"

Kabuto glared at the two Stone ninja but Orochimaru's snakelike eyes never left Tegan's emotionless face. She glared up at him. Her heart was racing that she thought for sure it would pump straight out of her chest. Tegan stared into those snakelike eyes unable to look away. The feeling of hopelessness grew with each second that passed. She could hear Kabuto move in the hall, then she could hear the sound of Laurel's and Bennet's dense bodies hitting the ground but she didn't watch it happen.

Once it was over Orochimaru smiled at the girl, his tongue licking his lips again. "I think she could be a perfect addition to my collection, hm, Kabuto?"

"If you think so, my Lord," he smiled, his round glasses flashing again.

"Leader-sama will come for me!" The phrase was supposed to sound threatening but it came out as a pitiful squeak. She could only hope Leader-sama would come for her. If these two succeed in taking her then he wouldn't come. Her mission would be a failure. He would let her die in the hands of Orochimaru.

"Leader-sama? Which one do you call that, hm? Pain or Madara?" the tall man said with a sly smile.

Tegan's jaw dropped in shock slightly. No one was supposed to know about Madara. She knew that Orochimaru used to be in the Akatsuki but Madara had told her he never knew his true identity. Only certain members knew his true identity.

"That's what I thought. Though you follow Pain's orders you are most loyal to Madara. Aren't you, little one? The Akatsuki knows I like to do my research." He chucked softly and then turned. "Come, Kabuto."

With an evil smile Kabuto stepped forward towards the girl on the floor. Her mask was breaking as her emotions took over. Tears were threatening the rims of her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream for help but Kabuto quickly stuffed a cloth deeply into her mouth and hauled her up over his shoulder following his master into the shadows.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **thanks for reading guys! Let me know whatcha honestly think :) constructive criticism :) thank you!**

 **next chapter soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone that have been reviewing :) it means a lot. Please make sure you read and review :) let me know whatcha think**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" The high pitched scream was mixed with a pathetic sob. Again the cool razor of the scalpel ran across the skin of her abdomen earning another mangled scream. The sound echoed off the walls of the deep cave. 48. Though Tegan's mind was working in overload the back of her brain still continued to count the number of small cuts inflicted on her. 132 on her arm. 48 on her torso. The cuts weren't life threatening. Just short deep gashes to torture her.

Days had passed since Orochimaru and Kabuto had brought her to this hide out in a cave directly outside of the village. She knew that this wasn't were they planned on staying for long. From whispers between the two of them, the only thing keeping them here was Sasuke. They couldn't leave until they had Sasuke with them. Listening closely to their conversation last night what she gathered was that she had been their captive for a week now. The final rounds of the chunin exams were today.

That fact had finally broken her last night. It had been a week and no one had come looking for her. No one came to save her. The Akatsuki had abandoned her because she was a no-one. A ghost. A failure. That fact destroyed whatever strength she had left. Her nerve snapped, her brain broke and her mask shattered. She wasn't a shinobi anymore, she was a weak object just like she always had been.

"Of course you do, dear..." Orochimaru kept purring walking circles around the table she was strapped down to. "Just cooperate with us and the pain will stop."

"I don't know what the scrolls had in them-" Tegan sobbed tossing her head from side to side. Sweaty strains of her silvery blue hair stuck to her forehead the rest pooled out around her. She was strapped to a cold metal table like a lab rat. Those chakra sucking strings still wrapped around her. Kabuto had torn both the black sleeves of her leotard as well as cutting the bottom so that only a small amount was left covering her flat chest. He had stolen all her secret weapons out of her shorts. The fact that she was almost half naked in front of these two men was a form of psychological torture for her. It was almost worse than the bruises forming on the sides of her temple, arms, legs and torso from being hit. Along with the 180 small cuts that covered her arms and stomach.

A needle plunged deep into Tegan's arm and she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming again. They had taken vial after vial of her blood over the past few days. She felt weak and dizzy. Whenever they had offered her food she had refused it so now she had no energy.

Kabuto filled 5 more vials with her blood and then carefully stowed the vials in a small box then placed it in his pack. Orochimaru was becoming frustrated with her lack of cooperation and knowledge. She couldn't give him any information about the Akatsuki's movements since he's left. Or if she knew anything she wasn't giving it up. He had hoped that she would be more useful than this.

Finally the tall man sighed and his long fingers traced the pale flawed skin of her stomach, tracing each rib that was exposed with her wild breathing. He observed that this was worse for her than being cut was. She was mentally scarred. Tears were trickling down her cheeks, a scream suppressed through gritted teeth. Her back arched and fell on the table, thrashing around trying to break the chakra strings. A black shadow started to pull itself out of her core but was soon snapped back into place as more of her energy was taken from her. Orochimaru smiled, licking his lips. That jutsu intrigued him. Maybe she wasn't going to be so useless after all. With his curse seal that jutsu could only grow...and if not than her youth would be useful to him in the future.

Again he licked his lips and bent over the table his long black hair draping on Tegan. She whimpered looking up into his snakelike eyes. Orochimaru's cold hand still traced the young girl's body, his other hand placed on her cheek guiding her gaze up to him. "They are not coming, my dear one... your precious Akatsuki has abandoned you... it would be a waste of your powers to send you back to the trade, hm? But I can maximize those powers."

Tegan shook her head pitifully. Her partner attempted to escape again but soon failed. "Please, let me go! Please! Just stop touching me and let me go!" She sobbed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Orochimaru mused, stroking her round cheek. "Your youth and beauty shouldn't go to waste." His face grew closer to hers and she squeezed her eyes shut a scream on her lips. He covered her mouth, turning her head to expose her thin neck. His snakelike fangs flashing.

"Lord Orochimaru! No! Not yet!" Kabuto yelled from the corner of the cave where he was organizing his things.

Orochimaru paused, his face just inches from hers. He turned his head to look at Kabuto. Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Her body is to weak, my Lord. If you place the curse mark on her now her body will reject it and she will die! Just wait for now...let me take her back to the lab and I will tube feed her and inject more of her chakra back into her so she can be stronger to accept the mark. There is no way her body can accept it in the state she's in."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and he turned his gaze back to the tiny girl. Kabuto was right. She was already going to be his smallest experiment yet and with as weak as she was now the curse mark would destroy her.

Finally he released her straightening up. "Fine...I suppose we don't have time anyway. The final exam starts in less than an hour." He smiled at Tegan shaking uncontrollably on the table and then turned to disappear.

Kabuto agreed. He was dressed differently today, he was dressed in black just like an ANBU, and he held a white emotionless mask in his hand. Before following his Master he grinned cruelly, walking up to her. The grey haired man who wasn't much older than her, maybe Deidara's age towered over her. "You know...I wanted to sell you back to the trade. I don't think you will survive the Orochimaru's jutsu. But hey, if you do survive I think you'll make a perfect play thing for the other males. They haven't seen a female in quiet some time." His hands traced up her smooth thigh. Stopping just at her hip. She shrieked and he smiled again.

Finally he placed his mask over his face and turned to exit the cave. The sounds of sobs echoing behind him.

* * *

"She didn't show." Itachi said suddenly. "Neither of them showed. That Stone ninja is gone too."

"What?" Kisame growled.

"What do you mean? She didn't show?" The dark figure behind them flickered as the voice boomed. Pain's strange eyes burning with fury.

The two tall ninja stood at the highest point of the Leaf Village on top of the monument of the Hokage. Pain's hologram figure flickered behind them. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he stared harder into the stadium within the village. The announcer was calling Tegan's name one last time. Her opponent, Naruto was already in the center of the ring waiting impatiently. The stadium was too far away to get a good look.

"Where. Is. She." Pain growled.

Itachi glanced at Kisame expressionless. They both were at a loss for words.

Finally Pain was tired of waiting. "Find. Her." His dark figure disappeared.

An idea flicked into the taller ninja's mind. Kisame stepped closer to the edge of the Hokage mount. "Who is with the Mizukage?" he asked Itachi.

"Ao." Itachi replied confused. He had met the smart eyepatch ninja in battle before. Ao had replaced Camille after her mysterious death and when the new female Mizukage took over.

"Who else?" Kisame pressed. "Did she bring her protection detail? Two young males?"

"I cannot see from here." Itachi said slowly. "Why? Who are they, Kisame?"

Kisame grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "According to my contacts within the seven swordsmen, Chojuro and Mangetsu have been assigned to the Mizukage's protection detail. If they are here, Tegan would have fled. She would have blown her cover if they spotted her."

"That wouldn't explain the Stone genin being gone as well. And where would she have gone? If they were in the village she should have reported back to us. It has been a week, something else has had to happen..."

"Slave Traders?"

Itachi shook his head. "Doubtful that they would get away with it within the Leaf. Lord Hokage has extensive safety procedures set in place for the children within the village…No, I believe that Orochimaru has something to do with this. He has already placed his mark upon Sasuke and Sasuke hasn't arrived to the arena either."

"I thought his plan was to attack the Leaf. Could he have taken Sasuke and Tegan and left? Tegan was never his target! He never knew she existed until now!"

"The Kazakage is dead." Itachi replied. "Orochimaru is sitting in his spot. The Sand is in position waiting for signal to attack. Then the village will be in chaos."

Kisame growled in annoyance. "That stupid brat! Well then what now?"

"We are going to have to abandon the idea of capturing one of the jinchuriki today. We have the scrolls we were sent here to get. There is no way we will be able to enter the village with as many ANBU are out today and Orochimaru is smart enough to set up camp outside the village, like we did. We need to move fast before we get caught up in his mess."

* * *

"Tegan!" the proctor shouted again from the center of the arena.

Up above in the Kage box the white haired masked ninja standing behind the Mizukage's chair, perked up. He took a step forward to get a better look at the arena below, his eyes scanned the stadium full of people searching almost desperately.

Besides him his blue hair partner looked at him confused. Standing directly behind the Mizukage's chair, the tall eye patched ninja turned his head to glare at him. The older ninja never understood why Lady Mei Terumi picked them as her personal guard detail. But she constantly babied and cooed over them. It was his job to remind them that they were supposed to be disciplined ninja. "Stand back!" Ao barked. "You're going to crowd, Lady Mei Terumi!"

The white haired ninja sighed, hanging his head and stepping back.

His blue haired partner looked at him. "What is it?" he whispered.

"Do you think it's her?" the ANBU whispered back glumly.

His partner knew exactly what he was talking about. He sighed to. "There was no picture in her description. And this Tegan is from the Stone Village…I'm sorry…"

"What are you two whispering about?" Ao demanded.

"N-nothing, sir!" the blue haired ANBU replied.

The white haired ANBU hung his head in disappointment.

Lady Mizukage turned and smiled at the two young boys. "Don't worry! There will be more action soon."

* * *

 **I DO NOW own Naruto!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! make sure you review and let me know whatcha think ;)**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up tonight. Next week I start getting busier so I'm trying to push as much out now :) we'll see how that goes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! Make sure you do it again :) let me know whatcha honestly think or feel free to comment or pm me with ideas. constructive criticism**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

Hours had passed since the match between Tegan and Naruto was thrown making Naruto the automatic winner of the match. Sasuke had finally reappeared within the village and his match against Gaara had begun. The two Akatsuki members were running out of time before Orochimaru's plan would take effect and they would come back to retrieve Tegan if they had her. Luckily it didn't take long for them to figure out where to find his hideout. There were only so many places a snake liked to hide, after all. Deep inside a cave would be one of them. Besides conducting their own secret mission the two older ninja had been keeping tabs on Orochimaru's movements as well over the past month of being in the village. Obviously not as well as they should have been.

Ninja of the Sound, Sand and Leaf were swarming in the forests outside the village all prepared for an attack. The two Akatsuki members had to make sure their movements were undetected. This wasn't their fight and they didn't want to get caught in the middle.

Finally they reached the spot they were looking for. Muffled sobs were echoing from deep within. The two entered carefully prepared for any traps or if they had left a guard for an attack.

Inside Tegan was completely broken as she lay on the metal table. Since the moment Orochimaru and Kabuto left her in that dark cave her mind took over. She was in a dreamlike state unable to pull herself out of the torture her mind was inflicting upon her. All the faces of those disgusting men of the village, their rough hands exploring her body. The pain she felt. Their disgusting hot bodies crushing her as they sweated and grunted like pigs. Their laughs when it was over and Tegan was crumbled up on the floor. From these visions she could hear the footsteps echoing inside the cave and she feared what would happen next. She began to shriek in terror still unable to see.

"Release!" Itachi quickly pressed his two fingers overtop of the chakra strings wrapped tightly around her. Tegan was thrashing against the table.

Kisame gritted his teeth in disgust as he took in the state the girl was in. Her leotard torn to pieces so only a small strip of cloth covered her chest, her already short shorts had holes ripped in them. Cuts and bruises covered her body. He had seen her take these fits before in the village. These fits are what made Zabuza start to go soft on her. It was like she was under genjutsu, only able to see and feel the pain of what has happened to her. These fits were hard to watch for anyone, even for the deadest of hearts. Zabuza used to bring her back to the seven swordsmen's hideout during these fits, but not even he or Haku could talk her out of them. They just had to let it run its course, eventually she would become so weak that she would cry herself into unconsciousness.

Once freed Tegan sprang up and in a flash was huddled into the shadows of the cave. "Stop! Please! Don't hurt me!" She screamed, her knees folded up to her chest, her hands gripping chunks of her silver hair. Her nails dug into her skull.

Itachi stepped forward slowly, one hand outstretched in peace. The way she cowered in fear reminded him of when Sasuke was younger and when he woke up crying and screaming due to a nightmare. Itachi had always been there to talk him down. "Tegan…"He said softly. "It's alright…You're okay…"

"She can't see you, Itachi." Kisame grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "She can't see either of us." She was shaking so hard it was like convulsions racking her body. "All she can see is those men hurting her. Whatever Orochimaru and his underling was doing to her triggered it."

Itachi looked up at his partner in disgust. "What do we do?"

Kisame shrugged. "There is nothing we can do. She will wear herself out eventually."

Suddenly from the cave wall besides Kisame, Zetsu appeared his head popping out of the stone. Kisame cursed to himself. He hated that ability about Zetsu. He looked up at Kisame leaned back against the wall. "Leader- sama wants to know what is taking so long. You need to report back to him."

Kisame looked at Zetsu annoyed. "We can't leave yet. The girl won't go with us."

"What do you mean the brat won't go?" Black Zetsu demanded.

Kisame jerked his head to the corner of the cave where Tegan was huddles rocking back and forth and shrieking in fear, seeing invisible men attacking her. Itachi stood over her protectively still trying to figure out a way to calm her down. "She won't let us touch her and she won't move. We have to wait unless you want us to leave her."

"Hmm..." White Zetsu hummed. Black Zetsu grunted and suddenly they disappeared.

Itachi took a knee. "Tegan, we must go. Orochimaru could be back at any minute."

She shook her head violently. "Stop! It hurts!"

"No one is touching you..."

"We are running out of time, Itachi," Kisame said, pushing himself off the cave wall. Outside in the forest there was the clanging of weapons. Orochimaru's plan was in effect. The Sand and Sound were attacking the Leaf.

Itachi sighed, nodding in agreement quickly he pulled his Akatsuki cloak off his shoulders and draped it over Tegan's bare body. She screamed. Itachi grabbed her shoulder quickly as she reached her arm back to hit him. He strike the pressure point in her neck and before long her screams subsided and her body slumped over. The dark haired man scooped Tegan up and the two quickly made their escape. Outside it was like hell had broken loose. Kunai flew in the air in all directions. With all the commotion it was easy for the two skilled ninja to escape.

Only once they were miles outside of the village did they slow down. Tegan was becoming restless in Itachi's arms. A strike like that would have anyone else knocked out cold for the rest of the day but Tegan's mind still tormented her in her sleep causing her to fight it.

"Is the mission salvageable?" Kisame asked his partner as they jumped out of the trees. They were far enough away now that ground travel was now safe. "We will be back here in a few months to finish the job if we don't finish it now."

"No…" Itachi mused. "It would be too difficult to complete now."

Again Kisame cursed when from a nearby tree Zetsu's strange head appeared. "Tobi is on his way!" White Zetsu chirped cheerfully.

"Tobi?" Kisame gawked but it was too late Zetsu had already disappeared.

Just as he did Tegan woke up in Itachi's arm with a blood curdling scream that made birds in the trees take flight. Itachi was unable to control her when she started thrashing wildly so he let go, the young girl retreated into the shadows of the trees. Her blue eyes weren't sparkling anymore. They were blank. Empty.

Kisame grunted in disgust and Itachi sighed. At least now they had time for this. Pain would be waiting for them when they arrived back to the hideout. Though they would be returning with the scrolls they were sent out to get, as well as intel on the one and nine tailed beasts. They didn't return with one. Pain wasn't going to take that fact lightly.

Moments later Tobi appeared seemingly out of thin air. By his demeanor and the way he walked both Kisame and Itachi knew it wasn't Tobi. It was Madara. Itachi moved out of the way slightly and Madara brushed past him without a word. He paused for a minute to examine the fit Tegan was throwing. Slowly he bent down to a knee and reached out to touch Tegan's hand that was digging into her skull. Drawing blood from her scalp.

"Tegan, stop, you will hurt yourself," he said sternly, pulling her hand away from her hair. Blood stained her fingers and started to trickle into her light colored hair. She wailed and fought him. Swatting blindly. Her breathing was ragged from underneath Itachi's cloak each breath exposed her ribs and her spine. Each of those tiny cuts that flawed her skin were red and angry. She would catch an infection out here soon. They needed to get her treated immediately. Madara cursed Orochimaru for flawing his little pet.

Madara grasped both of her wrists tightly in his hands. "Tegan!" He shouted so loud the ground beneath them shook slightly. With tear filled eyes she looked up at him in shock. But she still wasn't seeing straight. With her attention he slowly continued. "Tegan, who am I?"

She stared at him blankly. Then after a moment she shrieked again and shook her head wildly. His hand darted out and grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Who am I?" He asked more forcefully this time.

She wailed and shivered, pitiful squeaks escaping her lips. "M-Madara...Madara Uchiha."

"That's right, little one," he said softer. He observed her carefully. Her eyes were distant seeing things that had once been there but were there no more. She wasn't seeing him. But he had got her attention. He just needed to pull her all the way through. "Would I ever hurt you?"

"I-I-I don't know! It hurts so badly now!" She cried.

Madara shook his head and said sternly. "No. I wouldn't. I, Madara Uchiha, have never hurt you, little one. I protect you. You are only safe with me."

Her crying and ragged breathing stopped for a moment as that sunk in but then continued she was unable to control it. He tried again. "Now. Who am I?"

"Madara...Uchiha..." She said slower.

"Would I hurt you, Tegan?"

"N-no...but that man...he t-t-touched me he-"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto will never lay a hand on you again, Tegan. I swear to that. No man will ever lay his hands on you again." He reached out to ruffle her hair lightly. She flinched under his touch but he continued to stroke her hair until she relaxed slightly. "Now...come with me, little one, it's your Leader's orders."

Her vision was still blurry but vaguely she could start to see Tobi's Orange mask. She hoped what she was seeing was real. She needed Tobi now. Another squeak escaped her lips. "I-I'm scared."

"Don't be, my pet. I'm here now. I will not let anything happen to you." He reached his arms out to her. "But you do not want to disobey your Leader's orders. Now come."

Kisame was in shock when he watched Tegan scoot slowly out of the shadows. Timidly she reached up and wrapped her thin arms up around Madara's neck, hiding her face into the nape. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and easily lifted her up out of the shadows of the tree like a toddler. "Good girl. Tegan is a good girl." He was chanting softly as Madara and as Tobi into her ear and hair as he stood and turned to Itachi and Kisame. The way he handled her with such care was surprising to both of them.

"As her old master, Kisame, I expected you to handle this situation better."

Kisame stiffened. He knew that sooner or later they would start making him take responsibility for the girl. Even though she was really Madara's pet not his. "I handled it the way I always have."

"Hm," Madara grunted then he swiftly walked past them disappearing into the woods, all the while whispering "Tegan is a good girl." To the shaking girl in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry..." She whimpered shaking all over trying to muffle sobs.

Madara smiled softly under his mask. Over the past few months Tegan had seen Tobi as a big brother to her because of how silly and protective he was. But he knew that when he spoke to her as himself that, that's when she felt the most safe. Like the father she never had. He knew the little brilliant ballerina was loyal to him. That his voice sent tremors down her spine that she craved. No one else in this world could do what he did. Everyone else she merely saw as brothers or uncles. She needed him. She craved him. She needed his voice, touch and approval. She was loyal to him.

"It's okay, Tegan, you didn't fail. You're a good girl. Leader-sama will be proud of you." Madara said quietly. In the back of his mind he knew this wouldn't go over well with Pain. It didn't please himself, either that they were unable to exceed the Leaders expectations like they had wanted. Though she was young and Itachi and Kisame were able to intervene in the matter before it got out of control, Tegan's mission was still a failure. This matter could not go over unpunished no matter how young she was or that this was her first real mission.

* * *

Pain showed no mercy once back at the hideout. They were all waiting for the four members return. Pain stood in front of the others waiting for the girl, he was going to make an example out of her. Behind them the others stood around anxiously, they had all heard about what had happened as well as the young girl's mental break. The idea of it made them all uncomfortable.

Deidara shifted nervously from foot to foot waiting for their return. If he tried to defend her, he knew he would be killed. But he couldn't stand by and watch Pain kill her. That brat was his kid sister now.

By the time the four ninja arrived to the hide out. Tegan was awake. Madara had set her down on her feet and she returned Itachi's cloak back to him. She began shaking in fear when the large rock at the opening of the cave rolled open. The cool air of the cave even felt like the anger Pain was radiating. The three older shinobi entered before the young broken girl. The cave was dark and cold when the young half nude girl came to stand in front of the Akatsuki. For some reason they all seemed so much bigger and darker than before. It made her feel so small and insignificant. Leader-sama's eyes bore into her like a drill.

Tegan tried to fight the trembling that shook her whole body. When she came to stand infront of Leader-sama, she instantly got to her knees, her head hung low. "Leader-sama- I-"

"Silence." He boomed so loud the room shook. Deidara swallowed hard.

She bent her head down lower trying to take deep calming breaths.

Pain walked forward to stand just inches in front of front of her. His steps were heavy and she could feel his gaze burning into the back of her head. He began to pace back and forth in front of her. "I choose to take you in..." He said slowly. "You promised me you were not worthless. So I choose to take in some filthy sex slave orphan in hope that she would carry out simple missions such as this one. You proved me wrong. A simple intelligence mission and you failed."

Her heart hurt. His words were cutting her deep. She balled up her fists trying to stay strong.

"Almighty push!" He shouted suddenly and Tegan was picked up the stone floor. She was like a rag doll and thrown across the cave. Her back hit the stone wall so hard that it caved in causing shards of rock to fall on top of her head and cut her face. She tried not to make a sound. "I do not like looking like a fool! Therefore I do not accept failure!" He continued to shout. With wide eyes she looked up at him. "Universal pull!"

She flew forward again and skidded to a halt on her bare knees in front of Pain. Blood started to trickle down her legs and from cuts on her head and face. Pain bent down and grabbed a handful of Tegan's curly hair and jerked it up forcing her to look up at him. "I protected you from those men. I took you in, clothed you, feed you, sheltered you, and trained you. All you did was show me that you really are nothing but someone's toy. There is a high price over your head. What is it to me not to sell you to the highest bidder?"

Members of the Akatsuki went stiff the tension almost unbearable.

Memories started to flood her brain no matter how hard she tried to shut them down. She looked into Pain's strange Rinnegan eyes in panic. "P-p-please, L-leader-sama! I-I-"

His hand came down so hard across her cheek, her weak body fell over onto her side. She tried not to scream, she tried not to make a single sound. But she was unsuccessful. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"Why bother selling you? When I could just sell you instead?"

Deidara balled up his fists trying to figure out what to do.

Kisame growled to himself. Damnit this kid was more than he bargained for. He had tried to kill her just months ago. Killing her would be doing her a favor. But now wasn't the time for her to die. She failed this time but this would be her last. Kisame took a step forward. "No. Don't kill her. Punish her."

Pretending to be Tobi, Madara crossed his arms over his chest and he raised an eyebrow underneath the mask in surprise. He never would have thought Kisame would fight to save Tegan's life. He was always kicking himself over having a soft spot for her, Madara found it hard to believe he cared about what happened to her now. Everyone in the room looked nervously between Pain and Kisame.

Deidara looked at Tegan for a quick moment, she was pushing herself back up onto her knees. Kisame might be able to protect her now but he couldn't and he knew that. He had to hope she would be saved now.

"Who are you to give me orders?" Pain growled darkly at the tail-less beast.

Kisame stiffened slightly. "It would be a waste to kill her. Punish her. Up her training until she is unstoppable. As a child in the village the only way she learned was through punishment. She would annoy one of the seven swordsmen and they would teach her a lesson. That is why she is as strong as she is today."

The room went silent. Tegan was on her knees once again in front of their giant leader. Her head bent so low that it rested against the cold ground. The tremors were visible even from Madara's distance.

Pain growled again lifting his hand. His jutsu threw the girl once again across the cave to the stone wall. Her head snapping back making contact with the wall, rendering her unconscious by the time she hit the ground. "Get her cleaned up."

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

 **Dun, dun, dun! So Tegan was always supposed to fail her first mission because even as an ANBU she's still young and learning. But she will defiantly learn her lesson and play a big part later on ;)**

 **Please read and review! Let me know whatcha think reviews keep me motivated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ehhh...not crazy about this chapter...I wrote it out two completely different ways so if I don't get great feedback from this then i'll probably which it out for the other chapter. This is just highlighting Tegan's fault that has to improve in order for her to improve. Tailed Beast hunting comes soon ;)**

 **Also Hidan's mouth is bad during this chapter! :o You've been warned :)**

 **Please make sure you read and review let me know whatcha think or if you got any suggestions. Reviews keep me going**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

"You would have failed anyway..." Kisame said slowly squatting down until he was eye level with Tegan. She was standing on her hands, sweat dripping off her forehead onto the rock below. Her teeth were gritted and her arms shook in exhaustion. "Down." He continued. Tegan bent her arms, lowering her body until her head touched the rock. She trembled for several moments there. "Up." She pushed her body back up, her body wobbled from the perfect straight line it had been standing in. Her leg bent toward her head trying to counter balance.

"Stay straight." Kakuzu grunted sternly.

All the Akatsuki members were circled around her outside of the compound, except for Pain and Konan, who were up in Pain's office. Zetsu and Tobi were also missing from this punishment, they had an intelligence mission. Pain had given only given Tegan the time it took Konan and Kakuzu to treat her and stitch her up, to recover. Once they were finished he had abruptly woken her up and ordered the rest of the Akatsuki members to carry out a suitable punishment. So they had all circled around her, ordering her to do different exercises until her body quit. This had been going on for 5 hours now.

Tegan focused hard on the rock below, forcing her core to regain balance and stay straight. Each of those tiny cuts covering her arm and abdomen needed at least two stitches or more each. Every movement pulled at the stitches. Tegan had also broken two ribs being thrown into the cave wall by Pain. Konan had taped her side to stabilize her ribs but each breath made her side ache. Kisame waited until she was straight until he finished his thought. "Mangetsu and Chujuro have been promoted to protect the Mizukage. If you would have shown your face in that match they would have blown your cover."

"I'm a no-one to the Mist," she grunted. "Decim erased all files of me. Including any files the ANBU had."

"Mangetsu would have acted recklessly. Those two idiots are both soft but they wouldn't have let you get away. Down."

Again she lowered down the pain radiating in her arm.

"Who's Mangetsu? Your little shithead boyfriend?" Hidan asked from the rock he was settled on. He was getting bored with this punishment game.

"No!" Tegan growled, then her gaze that had been fixed on the ground below her to help keep her balance, moved up to look at Kisame. "I'm stronger than Mangetsu. I beat him in every fight in the foundation."

"Up. That's been awhile, he may be stronger now. And Chujuro?"

"Chujuro inherited Hiramekarei when I left. I have never seen him use it in battle. But he wouldn't attack without the Mizukage's orders. He's loyal to her." She wobbled again.

A thin long needle flew past Tegan's wobbly body. The needle barley grazed Tegan's bare torso and then clanged to the ground. She was still wearing her ripped black leotard and shorts. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Stay straight. That one had poison and I missed on purpose. Mess up again and I won't miss."

Tegan ground her teeth.

Kisame stood straight crossing his arms over his chest. "You're going to let that soft brat pass you up just because he has Hiramekarei?"

Annoyed Tegan shook her head furiously. Her body was giving out and she was mad at herself for this failed mission. She hated that she was so weak. The number one rule in battle was to keep emotions in check. Any flicker could be taken as weakness. Her emotions were her biggest weakness. That haunting contact controlled her mind and made it paralyzing.

Also the idea that her old best friends had been so close to her and if she hadn't messed up and let her guard down, she still wouldn't have been able to see her best friends. Tegan knew they couldn't be her friend anymore. Even with her being a ghost to the Hidden Mist, in the end she was still a traitor. She abandoned the Mist just like Kisame had. The two of them possessed jutsu secret to the Mist, just like every other village. These jutsu's were sacred to the Mist and they sought to protect it. Mangetsu and Chujuro would just be following orders to protect the Mist if they had seen her. They would have killed her.

"I can beat Chujuro..." Tegan panted, though she didn't know if it were true or not. So far she had never been able to beat any of the full-fledged seven swordsmen, like Chujuro had now become.

"You were scared when it came to fighting Gaara," Itachi mused. "As blood thirsty as he is, he's younger and less experienced than Chujuro."

Tegan didn't respond.

Deidara could see the stitches in her arm pulling, a few had opened and were beginning to bleed. "Shift to one hand, put the other arm behind your back and stay straight, un."

Tegan shifted to her good arm but again became unbalanced. Kakuzu's rope like arm darted out like a whip, slapping the girl's hand that was behind her back. She gasped at the sudden sting to her and lost complete balance. Her body toppled over onto the stone, her head cracking the rock for the second time that day. Once on the ground through blurry eyes she could see all the Akatsuki members standing above her. She tried to push the blackness that was creeping over her vision back but failed. Her body was finished. Kisame grumbled to himself leaning over to put the girl on his shoulder.

Itachi looked to Hidan with a blank expression. "You know what Leader-sama wants you to do, right?"

Hidan growled and looked at Itachi sideways. "Yeah, yeah. But I don't see why I'm the motherfucker to do it. Why can't her precious Deidara-chan do it?" He asked in a mocking tone towards Deidara.

Deidara stiffened and glared at Hidan. "Why does anyone have to do it?" He snapped. "We just put her through the ringer. Why do we have to do that?"

"It's going to train her mind to be tougher-" Itachi mused.

"Or scar her worse." Sasori mumbled.

No one felt comfortable carrying this out. It all made them feel sick. Itachi had seen the fit she had taken, he believed there was no way that she could overcome it. But Pain had insisted that the only way to overcome it was to experience it and use her will power to overcome it.

"But why the fuck me?" Hidan spat in disgust.

"Because you're a sadist and she's scared if you." Sasori's brown eyes blinked innocently. The expression on his face never changing. But Hidan got the stab. Sasori enjoyed picking on Hidan and Deidara the most. Before Tegan came along they were the brats of the Akatsuki.

Hidan growled out a stream of curses then stood up. "I'm not a sadist like this!" He stomped over to Kisame.

Besides Deidara, Kisame disagreed the most with this plan. He knew it wouldn't work, he had watched the kid grow up, and this would only make it worse. Kisame would rather train the girl into unconsciousness everyday then let this continue. But he supposed he had no choice. Kisame shifted Tegan's limp body onto Hidan's shoulder.

Hidan stomped off like a pouty child back into the compound. "Make me deal with the phyco bitch...fuck this..."

Deidara went cold.

* * *

Hidan sat in the chair besides Tegan's bedside, rocking back onto the hind legs, his feet propped up on her nightstand. His fingers weaved together behind his head creating a headrest. The brat was asleep but she wouldn't be for much longer.

Hidan never liked the idea of shirts they were in the way to much during battles. But now he wished he had thrown one on. He wasn't embarrassed to be seen shirtless. As long as he could remember he was shirtless. Running around in his shitty little village as a brat he was shirtless chasing cats, pestering girls or getting into fights with other boys. The girl was used to seeing him shirtless and that didn't seem to bother her.

In the back of his mind he remembered those wide eyes that looked at him during his moment of weakness after dealing with the collection officer. He had only acted out of instinct and what he did, he thought was harmless. But those wide blue eyes were filled with fear. It was apparent to anyone. He didn't want to do this for the first time something made him feel sick. The silver haired ninja wasn't going to actually do anything to her. In the end he wasn't even really going to hurt her. But it would scare her. From listening to Itachi and Kisame talk about her fit, this was going to scare her a lot.

Tegan was beginning to stir in her small bed and Hidan quickly pulled himself together. When she woke up, she didn't see him at first. Her blue eyes cracked open and her head rolled to look out the dark window. The moonlight was the only thing lighting up the room. Hidan was hidden perfectly in the shadows with his chair leaned back. Finally after a moment she whimpered as she pushed herself up to a seat, still staring at the window. Her eyes were full of thought.

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty is awake," Hidan chuckled darkly and set his chair back on all four legs, leaning forward so that he was now see in the moonlight.

Tegan's head whipped around immediately in the defensive. "H-Hidan? What are you-"

"You really fucked up, girl... Leader-Sama is still pretty pissed." He stood up from his chair and in a flash was sitting on the side of her bed, his face just inches from her. He grinned wickedly. "Your punishment isn't over yet, little girl..." he lifted a hand to caresses her face.

Tegan automatically swatted his hand away. "Get out of here!" She growled, her other arm lifting to hit him but he snatched it and using the entire weight of his body he pushed her back down onto the bed so that he was on-top of her. When he brought her to bed he didn't bother changing her out of those torn clothes. This was already more than he bargained for. He snatched the thin blanket and tossed it to the floor. His bare chest was pressed against her small frame. The bed squeaked as his weight settled on her. She fought him wildly and each movement was becoming more panicked and poorly executed.

One hand snatched up her wrists pinning them above her head. His other hand traced her side resting on her waist.

"Hidan, stop!" She shouted, tears were starting to water in her eyes. Her back arched trying to throw him off.

There was a number of attacks or jutsu's she could use right now to throw him off. But her mind was in a full panic, she wasn't thinking properly. Fear was paralyzing her more every moment that passed. Finally after useless thrashing underneath him, her partner started to separate. He moved his knee trapping the shadow partner to the bed.

Hidan cursed and covered her mouth when she started to scream. "Shut up, you idiot! I'm not going to fucking hurt you. Call your partner back." He growled.

"Get! Off!" Her scream was muffled from underneath his hand.

"Not until you chill out, stupid!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she didn't believe him. Her breathing was ragged. "I'm fucking serious, brat, this is a test from Leader-sama as part of your punishment. Get used to contact. In a fight if you get pinned down you better suck it up and keep fighting. You go phyco like this you die."

She blinked several times clearing her eyes of the tears and her struggling slowed. Finally Hidan slowly removed his hand so the Tegan could breathe.

Though she had calmed down some, she still shook like a leaf and looked like she was going to lose it at any minute. Her sad eyes looked up at him, his body was still pressed to hers. Anger flickered in her eyes but it wasn't convincing. "Get off, Hidan." Her threat was less than convincing. If she was going to get any better at this then she would need a lot more practice.

Smirking superiority, Hidan sat up and ran his hand through his slicked back hair. "I'm not saying you passed, girl. So you better start thinking about what I said." He rolled off of her leaving her lying flat on the bed breathing heavily. He stomped off to the hallway slamming the door on his way out.

In the hall Deidara was leaning up against the hallway wall his arms crossed over his chest, and his head bent low trying to control his own feelings. He had been waiting there since Hidan took Tegan to her room. He had heard the whole thing.

Hidan scoffed and chuckled darkly once. "Don't worry, Deidara-chan-" he teased. "She's fucking fine."

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

 **Thanks for reading let me know what you think or if I should switch it for another chapter**

 **PLease make sure you review and let me know whatcha think! I like knowing what you guys think and it keeps me motived**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for everyone who have been reviewing it means a lot. Please make sure you read and review again let me know whatcha think**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

These late night encounters didn't stop until Tegan improved. Pain ordered Hidan to come on more forcefully every time and though Hidan hated it, he did. Each time he played the part perfectly, making the girl believe each time that he was really going to hurt her. Pinning her down to her bed in her room threatening to do terrible things to her, trapping her against a tree with a knife at her throat during the middle of the night on trips with Kakuzu to the collection office. It was a long time but finally Tegan became less afraid and fought Hidan without hesitation. She was becoming ruthless. During one trip to the collection office Hidan made one of his fake advances on her while she slept curled up underneath her cloak. He crept up behind her, grabbing her, wrapping his big muscular arms around her from behind, and covering her mouth before she screamed. With unbelievable speed Tegan was snapped awake with a kunai in hand. Before Hidan had time to disarm her, her thin arm slipped free of his lock and she had stabbed him in the thigh.

Hidan cursed, his arm raising to hit her over the head. Once he made contact, the little silvery blue haired girl in his arms disappeared, water splashing onto him.

Kakuzu watched slightly amused from underneath a large tree. His back was leaning up against the wide trunk. From the shadows of the other trees Tegan used a mud trap technique. Hidan, who was cursing up a storm from the kunai buried in his leg on the ground, began to sink as if he were in quicksand. His cursing got louder and from the shadows Tegan giggled.

After a few more moments of this game Kakuzu grunted in satisfaction and extended his arm, he snatched Tegan up out of the shadows by the back of her leotard. Once picked up off the ground she released her mud trap, allowing Hidan to roll around on the ground in pain.

"Ow, you fucking twerp, that hurt!" He shouted, pulling the kunai out from this leg. He licked the blood clean anyway.

Kakuzu plopped Tegan down beside him against the tree. "Enough, brats. Or someone will hear." He growled but placed a hand on top of Tegan's girls for a quick moment in pride.

Tegan smiled and giggled as Hidan pushed himself off the ground cursing the whole time. Not long after the two had settled down. Tegan curled up in her cloak besides Kakuzu, falling asleep into his side.

* * *

Years passed and things changed dramatically. So did the Akatsuki. Instead of low profile intelligence missions that were assigned. Member's workloads doubled as they were to keep up the steady flow of intel and jutsu knowledge, as well starting to capture tailed beasts. So far they were successful in obtaining three of the beasts and sealing them away in the Ten Tails mount. Training and discipline increased as the Akatsuki started losing members on these dangerous missions. The first member they lost was the puppet master, Sasori. Older members took the news without batting an eye. Shinobi were lost on the battlefields all the time. Sasori served his purpose. Deidara took the news in with a solemn expression and had spent days in his workshop silently mourning his partner. They may have not agreed on the true meaning of art but Deidara respected him as a fellow artist.

Death was nothing new to Tegan's life. Decim used to make it a point when Tegan was a young child to take her around with him to conduct business weather is was for the ANBU or for business dealings in dark alleys. Tegan has been forced to stand silently and watch as Decim and his followers killed hundreds of people. Weather they deserved it or if they were perfectly innocent. Decim used to beat Tegan if he saw her look away or even tremble. The foundation had similar beliefs in death. Shinobi respected death and didn't fear it or become emotional. She didn't understand why she feared contact so much but death hardly made her tremble anymore. But the death of Sasori was different. Though he picked on her or ignored her most the time. She felt close to him. Just like she felt close to everyone in the Akatsuki. Deidara's reaction also made her feel differently about his death as well. Just like Deidara's contagious laugh, Tegan could feel Deidara's pain and she wished she could take away his pain.

Kisame had caught her and scolded her later that night for trying to go console her big brother. He had personally made sure that she marched herself back up to her room, keeping far away from Deidara's workshop.

Inside her room, Tegan stomped around pacing back and forth trying to push her racing thoughts out of her mind. The past several years she had become stronger. She held her own against Diedara, Hidan, Sasori as well as Konan. The chunin exam failure haunted her until she made it impossible for herself to fail again. She surpassed Camille in her kekkei genkai, her genjutsu was difficult to break and she could produce up to 5 different partners. Her skills in water and earth jutsu as well as small weaponry became more powerful as well. She hadn't yet beat Kisame with his shark skinned sword but she was getting closer.

Though she found family within the Akatsuki and owed her life and everything she had learned to them. There were still times that she wondered about Mangetsu and Chujuro. She wondered about their strength and if she could face them in battle. But deep down she also wondered about their well-being. Things had changed dramatically everywhere. Master Zabuza and Haku left the village just before Tegan did. Several years later Tegan learned of their deaths by the hands on that 9-tailed loud mouth Naruto. Not long after Tegan learned that Mangetsu's little brother Suigetsu, also left the village and chose to follow Orochimaru, seeking to be stronger than all the swordsmen.

Tegan knew Mangetsu treasured his little brother. From what she could remember of the snaggeled tooth kid, he was a loud mouth pest. But he also learned from the best. He didn't follow his brother into the foundation but Tegan knew he was the strongest kid the academy of the Mist. Blood Mist Village meant that if Suigetsu was still alive long enough to run off to Orochimaru, he had to have been the strongest kid in the academy. Tegan wondered how Mangetsu was handling his little brother being gone. Did he feel pain? She found it hard to believe that he would ever be mad at Suigetsu. But she hoped that he was mad at her. For years Tegan had hoped both Mangetsu and Chujuro hated her for what she had done. This would make it easier if she ever met them in battle.

There was a knock on Tegan's door and her head whipped around from the window. Her hair flowed around her. Tegan's appearance hadn't changed much over the years. Though she was now in her mid-teens she was still small. Her strength increased with the years of proper nutrition but her body didn't change. She had grown taller but she still resembled a delicate ballerina. Her black long sleeved leotard was now open in the back to expose her boney spine. This made it easier for her to bend in dances. Her navy shorts had been destroyed and she now wore dark green shorts that resembled the color flak jackets shinobi of the Leaf wore. The satin black ribbon of her black ballet slippers laced themselves halfway up her thin calves.

"Tegan!" Tobi cheered in a sing song voice outside the door. "Can Tobi come in?"

She blinked out of her thoughts and she crossed the room to open the door. As soon as she opened the door and looked up at the tall masked man, that he wasn't Tobi. Tegan's heart stuttered in shock. Over the past several years Madara had been absent most of the time. He was no longer at her bedside when she had nightmares and he no longer was around to train her. During that time Tegan missed him more than anything. She always wished for his return.

Moments passed as Tegan started up at him in shock unable to find any words. Madara grinned underneath his mask and for a quick moment he placed his hand over his mask turning it to the side. He bent down kissing the young girl softly on the forehead and then sliding his mask back into place. "There's my little one."

Tegan blinked in shock, her cheeks turning pink. Words were still lost on her lips, she reached up jumping into Madara's arms burying her face into his neck.

Madara chuckled lightly as the girl jumped on him. He placed a hand on her back and a hand softly onto the back of her head keeping her in place, he walked into the room closing the door. "You've grown," he chuckled, finally sitting her back down onto her feet and grasping her shoulders holding her at arms distance from him. "And you've gotten stronger. I can feel your chakra has increased."

"Yes, sir!" she squeaked still in shock. The pull Madara had over her was irresistible. "Where-where have you been? Sasori-"

"Yes, yes," he placed a hand on her head. "I know about Sasori. It is a shame but you know better than to grief for long."

She nodded slowly. Deidara's pain still pulled at her.

Madara guided Tegan to the edge of her bed, sitting her down and pulling up a chair to sit in front of her. He held her small trembling hands in his large ones. "I've been handling bigger business, Tegan. A war is coming are you prepared for that?"

"A war?"

"With Sasori gone, you are moving up within the Akatsuki, little one. You will take over Sasori's job as Deidara's partner to hunt tailed beasts. Are you prepared for that? Are you prepared to be there to save your big brother Deidara's life if need be?"

Tegan swallowed hard. That fact had occurred to her earlier but it didn't really sink in until Madara said it. She would be big brother Deidara's new partner. Was she prepared for that kind of responsibility? His life would depend on her in battle. These tailed beasts and their jinchuriki hosts were no joke. They were the strongest ninja's on the planet. But she had trained for this for years. So had Deidara. She had to believe that they could both handle this. "Y-yes, sir!"

He mused on her answer for a moment. Slowly he took her chin in his hand. "Your dear big brother Deidara is important to you, hm, little one?"

Wide eyed she nodded.

"He is a strong, skilled ninja. But you are precious to me, my Tegan. I need you to complete my plan…There is something I think I need to share with you."

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Make sure you review tell me whatcha think please!**

 **What do you guys want more cutesy stuff or starting to get more serious stuff?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait, guys! I did warn you that this week would be busy! next week slows down some so I can write and post more :)**

 **This chapter is just a short cute chapter. Remember I'm not great at fight scenes so please just bear with me! thanks!**

 **Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing! it means a lot to me! please continue to read and review let me know whatcha think!**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

"Hurry up, un, quit day dreaming..." Deidara called over his shoulder as they continued on.

Tegan snapped out of her deep thought and looked up. It had been a week since she had seen Madara last. Whatever secret he had to share with her got interrupted by Hidan who had barged into her room for the millionth time uninvited to inform her that he and Kakuzu had another collection to cash in. It had always been her job to tag along on these types of trips. Madara had been frustrated at the sudden interruption, but quickly kissing the girls forehead again, had promised he would be back soon. Tegan had been wondering what this secret was. Whatever it was it seemed serious and important. For some reason the way he said it held a heaviness that made her worry about what it was.

Deidara was several feet in front of her, looking back at her slightly annoyed. She jogged to catch up to him her Akatsuki cloak billowing behind her. She was never crazy about the big thing. It was hot and heavy and it took too much time to take off during a fight. The rest of the Akatsuki members had become efficient in fighting in their cloaks or ripping them off if need be. But in order for Tegan's jutsu's to work she needed to be able to move freely without any access fabric. That's why she treasured her leotards so much.

Deidara rolled his eyes at her when she caught up and scoffed. "Your acting like Tobi, you know that, day dreaming in the back. Only you're not a chatter box." He reached out to rustle her hair so it stuck out in every direction.

"Hey!" She whined, brushing her hair back into place.

He smirked and kept moving. He was wearing his cloak differently today. Today he was wearing it in a fashion that was similar to the way Itachi wore his. His arms were pulled in out of his sleeves so they dangled freely. The middle of his cloak was opened up so his chest was seen. In the center of his chest he alternated rubbing his reattached arms.

She looked at his stitched arms. "Do they hurt today?"

"No, un. I'm just thinking about those Leaf pests and that basterd Kazekage. I liked it better when he was dead."

Tegan raised an eyebrow. "We got what we wanted out of him...besides those Leaf guys has what's coming to them soon-"

"I want to be the one to take down that 9 tailed jinchuriki- not Leader-sama-"

"Un," Tegan made the sound of one of Deidara's famous scoffs to tease him, she hid a grin in the collar of her cloak.

Deidara shot her a glare.

"Shut up, little brat, un! This is the first time you've been out tailed- beast hunting without two babysitters, remember that! I've already brought in 2 beats, this will be my 3rd."

"This will be my 3rd too!" She protested. "But the first one you caught was all because Itachi and that sharingan of his. The second one you were with the undead duo. This one you might actually have to do some work," he reached out to mess her hair up again and she dunked under his reach.

"I can take down the 3tails all by myself." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "It's a water creature, right? That's right up my alley."

Deidara grinned at her confidence. It had taken a long time to build her up to that point. When she first came to the Akatsuki she was silent or so formal. All the time she spent in his workshop, she would sit on her stool and listen to him. It took months for her to even start talking back more than just a few words. Then it took years before she moved off her stool closer to him. He thought her how to mold his detonation clay though she didn't care for it much. With all the extra space and open floor in his workshop she would practice dancing. Just like Sasori, the two would argue over which art form was the best. "Well, we'll see, kid."

She smiled up at him and they kept walking.

Deidara's mind was on a roll today. The 3 tails didn't concern him in the least. At lot had changed but the Akatsuki was climbing to the top. But he wanted to be the one who shined. He wanted to destroy that 9tailed twerp. Along with Orochimaru for what he had done to Tegan years ago. Though he had been unsuccessful in marking her with his curse mark, he and his underling had created scars on Tegan that still hadn't faded. All 180 of those deep gashes still were visible on Tegan's body. They were small now just thin white lines that she kept hidden but Deidara knew they were there and he hated them for creating them. Also the long lasting mental scar they left on her mind.

Rumors have traveled that Itachi's little brother Sasuke, had destroyed Orochimaru and was now on the hunt for Itachi. Deidara had never liked Itachi and that Sharingan of his and he couldn't care less if he was dead or not. But just like Orochimaru, Deidara wanted to be the one to do it. This Sasuke kid was going to pay for stealing his opportunity to kill Orochimaru and he definitely wasn't going to take his opportunity away for killing Itachi.

* * *

"Creepy, un," Deidara muttered as the two stood at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the lake, a hazy fog was hovering over the water. The bodies of two Leaf Village ANBU lay behind them.

Tegan shrugged looking at the grey, gloomy scene. "Looks like home..."

Deidara looked at her from the corner of his eye and then scoffed flipping his hair back over his shoulder. "Then this fog shouldn't slow you down at all. I think I'll sit back and you can do all the work." From the small pouch on his hip, Deidara pulled from clay and molded it in his hands creating his famous bird. Once it grew to size he jumped onto its back and took off into the air leaving the curly haired girl alone on the cliff.

Tegan sighed and unbuttoned her cloak letting it fall to the ground. Then she twisted her hair up into a knot on top of her head and leaped off the cliff. With her chakra focused at her feet it was easy for her to walk on the water's surface. Locating the 3tails was going to be almost impossible unless she wanted to go for a swim. But if she created a distraction on the surface, it might come up looking for a snack. Standing at the center of the lake, Tegan took a deep breath trying to focus all her energy. For the past several years she had been so focused on creating new dances and strengthening her combat skills with her new partners. It had been awhile since she focused a solo dance. But she had been working on a new dance for a couple weeks now. It was time to test its strength.

During training with her mother as a child whenever she fell out of a pose she needed to hold or couldn't handle another single second of kicking a thick tree stump, besides the beating that would earn her. The one good piece of advice that her mother told her was that the human body could hold anything for five seconds. With willpower and determination anything was possible for five seconds. The mind would give up before the body ever gave up that's what made people think things are impossible. That is what inspired this dance. Deidara watched from above crossing his arms over his chest.

Tegan closed her eyes as the music slowly trickled into her ears. The water underneath her slippers started to ripple and as if she were underneath the surface and as if the water was crystal clear, Tegan could see everything. Including the giant 3tailed beast who appeared to be asleep at the bottom of the lake. Slowly she lowered herself onto her knees, her head humbled to her chest slightly. Her head jerked to the right as if she had been slapped and then to the left. Small waves created in the water in the direction her head turned. She bent backwards placing her hands on the water surface and her legs kicked up into the air as she held a hollow back handstand. 5…4…3…2…1. Her feet touched the surface and she spun. Under the water the beast had woken up.

Deidara chuckled from the air. He made sure his masterpiece sored higher than her genjutsu range so that he could help if need be but this dance as powerful. The range was further than it had ever been and if he had been caught in it, he doubted he would have been able to pull himself out. The water moved to each of her moves as the story continued. A child beaten, all the poses she held shaky at first. The child grew becoming stronger finding comfort, each pose that she held for five seconds were seemingly impossible but strong and unwavering. Small waves formed from the water of the lake that became larger as each movement became more powerful. It didn't take long for the giant hidden in the lake to make its way to the surface. Tegan didn't even open her eyes as it did. Her leg lifted into the air by her head kicking up a jagged rock from the lake floor, stopping the beast from swallowing the small ninja whole.

Flowing through the dance Tegan moved in front of the monsters line of sight in front of its odd oyster shaped head. The music and dance pulled at the beasts' attention forcing it to lose focus for minutes at a time. The silvery blue haired girl smiled as the dance was nearing its end she reached into the pocket of her weapons pouch pulling out and turning her back to the beast. Dragging her pointed feet across lake she slowly walked away her hands at her sides. Deidara leaned forward in confusion as she dropped something small from her hands into the bottom of the lake.

The music ended and the monsters focus slowly came back. The blond haired ninja held his breath as Tegan continued to just walk calmly away. Just as Tegan reached the shore of the lake the 3tails started to charge.

"Tegan! -" Deidara shouted but was suddenly cut off as a massive explosion sent water shooting into the air. Deidara gritted his teeth and held his arms up to protect himself from the shockwave. His heart pounded with adrenaline of the blast but he looked around confused as to where it came from.

"I did it!" Tegan giggled from the lake shore as the 3tails unconscious shell floated to the surface of the lake as the water settled. She skipped forward to stand on the beasts oddly shaped shell. Putting her hands on her narrow hips she looked up at her shocked big brother.

The large white bird floated down closer to examine the stunned beast. Finally Deidara burst out laughing remembering the gift he had given her months ago. "Well, well, well, you finally listen to big brother, huh? My detonation clay is unstoppable!"

Tegan shrugged and pulled the rest of the small bag of clay from her pocket. "Yeah, maybe it comes in handy sometimes…But it was my genjutsu that slowed him and if I wanted to I could have beaten him without this!"

"Sure, kid, whatever you say, un" Deidara grinned down at his brat sister. He was impressed but he couldn't let her head swell too much.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto**

 **So I wanted Madara to share a giant secret but then I decided it might be alittle to early for that so I had to fix my mistake. sorry about that my bad!**

 **Please make sure you read and review let me know whatcha think! thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I was on vacation and I was having an inner battle on where I wanted this story to go lol :)**

 **This Chapter is kinda choppy but its time to keep the story rolling so there will be a lot of flashbacks and for the sake of keeping the story moving forward, I'm just going to keep going back to cute moments in the middle of the serious stuff. dose that make sense? haha if its a stupid idea just tell me and i'll go back and fix it**

 **Please read and review! reviews keep me motivated and I really like hearing what you guys got to say! Thank you!**

 **I Do NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

"What are you looking at?" The blue haired young man with a white expressionless mask sat down besides his best friend on the edge of the roof of the Mizukage's office. He shifted the massive sword on his back so that he could sit comfortably.

His best friend, a few months younger than himself, looked at him through his own mask. An open bingo book sat in his lap. He sighed and shook his head. "Suigetsu is in here now." He looked down at the page that held his brother's photo along with information and intelligence that had been gathered about him. Someone had recently updated this book putting down new intelligence note. "He was last seen traveling with Sasuke Uchiha with the executioner's blade."

"Well, isn't that kind of a good thing? At least he's no longer working for Orochimaru?"

The white haired ninja shook his head in frustration. The two of them were both always so calm and collected but whenever he looked at the bingo books frustration or sadness overwhelmed him. "Why didn't he come home then?! Or at least reached out to me? I could plead with Lady Mei Turmei so that he could come back to the village..."

"You know that wouldn't happen..." the blue haired ANBU said slowly, sadly.

"I could try...he's my brother, Chojuro..." he closed the book and then looked over at the grey mist settling over the village as the moon started to rise. "She's not in here either...My last hope was that she was one of Orochimaru's experiments...but almost all his prisoners have escaped or have been accounted for...She was never found..."

Chujuro sighed heavily and lifted his white mask, adjusting his glasses. "Mangetsu..." he lifted a hand to place it on his cousin's shoulder.

Mangetsu brushed his hand off, underneath his mask he worked so hard to keep the tears that stung his eyes back. He gritted his teeth. "I failed them both, you know...There were so many things I could have done to save them both and I didn't... My little brother turned his back against us, against the seven swordsmen, against this village...and she's dead..."

"You don't know that-"

"It's been years."

"But there has been no confirmation."

"My last hope was that she was working for the enemy..." Mangetsu said brokenly. "How pathetic is that? My last hope was that she was at least alive and working for the enemy...if she had been found and sold we would have known...she's dead..." Sighing deeply to steady his nerves, he pushed his mask up on top of his head and inhaled the cool air.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Young Mangetsu's mouth stretched open wide as a loud yawn escaped his lips. He stretched his long arms up in the air, letting the air fill his entire body and then escape making him feel slightly refreshed. Swinging his arms back to his sides he twisted his torso from left to right. "I can't wait to go get some sleep! These 48 hour guard shifts are rough!"_

 _Tegan slid her white mask off her face and secured it away in the small locker of the dark ANBU headquarters. She nodded absently, not really hearing her friend. Of course she was exhausted too, but it had been a lot longer than 48 hours since she had last slept. Cold sweats broke out across her skin periodically and she had gotten sick in secret several times over the course of their guard shift. Her mind was rolling with her final decision. It had to happen tonight. Baku's gang were coming to retrieve her in the morning._

 _Mangetsu laughed as he looked over to his partner. She was staring at the metal wall of the inside of her locker, her eyes distant. "Hey! Don't tell me you're already asleep." He teased and nudged her with his elbow. He knew better than to make contact for too long. She would flatten him like a pancake again._

 _The curly haired girl blinked slowly and turned her head to the white haired boy. She closed the locker and stepped closer to him than she had ever voluntarily done before. She looked up at him, her eyes were full of emotion. "You need to get your sleep, Mangetsu, it's important for your success."_

 _Mangetsu looked down at her confused. "Yeah...you too...what's up, Tea?" He weaved his fingers behind his head like a headrest leaning back in his heels._

 _She shook her head. "Nothing...I- I just wanted to say thank you..."_

 _"Thank you? For what? It was just a guard-"_

 _"No...Not that..." she shook her head again in frustration. For some reason she knew what she wanted to say, but didn't know what she was saying at the same time. Her words were fumbling as soon as they reached her lips. "For everything, Mangetsu. I got through the foundation because of you...and thank you...for being my friend..." her throat got tight and her cheeks blushed pink in embarrassment._

 _Mangetsu released his hands. "Hey...Tegan, what's wrong?" He reached out to touch her arm in worry but automatically she jerked her arm away and took a step back._

 _"Mangetsu, I'm sorry, okay?" She wasn't look at him anymore. She stared at the ground, her words coming out mangled through her tight throat, tears stung her eyes._

 _"Tegan," he took a step forward and again reached out this time he wrapped his hand around her thin upper arm before she could jerk away. "What's going on?" He asked more forcefully. "Did they hurt you again? Tell me who- Tegan, let me help! Stop doing this alone."_

 _Again she shook her head. "You swore to me you wouldn't tell anyone-"_

 _"I haven't-"_

 _"So keep that promise, Mangetsu, no matter what happens-"_

 _"What are you saying?!"_

 _"Nothing, nothing..." she shook her head and forced herself to slow down. Her heart and her mind was racing but she had to make Mangetsu believe that everything was alright. For him everything would be alright. Without her in the picture Mangetsu and Chujuro would be fine. They would be better without her slowing them down. Chujuro had inherited his sword and Mangetsu would soon too. Their careers within the ANBU would continue and they would become great shinobi. Tegan was never a good liar. Even lying about what happened to her was hard because the evidence would be apparent. But she had to try now. "I just really wanted to tell you, Mangetsu...and I just needed to hear the promise again."_

 _Mangetsu's heart was racing as he looked down at her and his palms got sweaty. She looked so sad, he wondered if there was something deeper. "Tea...Chujuro attends his first counsel with the swordsmen and I will soon too...We'll talk to them about accepting you- it's just crazy right now with Master Kisame and Master Zabuza leaving- Tegan, we won't leave you. We won't forget you."_

 _Her chest got tight again but she forced a smile and looked up. "Thank you. That makes me feel better."_

 _Mangetsu smiled flashing those sharp teeth. "You're my partner and you'll always be my best friend. Now quit scaring me-" he laughed. "I thought you were dying or something."_

 _The two walked together out of the dark ANBU headquarters and then went their own ways in the misty streets of the village. That was the last time Mangetsu saw his friend. He never forgave himself for letting the situation go so easily. But he had been so tiered and his mind was so foggy. He knew she was acting so weird that something more was wrong. Why did he let her go so easily?_

 _~End Flashback~_

Sealing the 3tails away was easy since it didn't need to be extracted from its jinchuriki host. Finally something Tegan did earned her a smirk from Leader-sama and he patted her on the head as he passed back to his office after the sealing was finished. Konan and Tegan prepared a giant feast for dinner that night. Even Leader-sama came down from his office to eat with the rest of them. Tegan was overwhelmed with happiness during that dinner. Though Hidan and Deidara still teased her and she was still the kid at the table. She felt like she was with family. This was her family and she wouldn't trade them for anything. They all got on each other's nerves and they may fight once in a while, but this was family. As a child she used to day dream about a giant family and now it was reality.

It broke her heart that after so many years of wishing for something like this to happen...that it all changed in such a small amount of time.

"I need you to come with me, little one." Madara murmured from her bedside, his gloved hand stroking her hair back once again.

Tears were silently streaming down her cheeks now. Her body was to exhausted from the hours of wrenching sobbing. It felt like she would never get up again. Even just blinking hurt. Never grieve to long...never show emotions...ninja don't cry...How many times had she been told all of that. How many times had she seen dead or even caused death by her own hands. But this was crippling. There was no way she could move from this bed now. She didn't care for water or for food. No matter how long it took for her to die, she would rather just lay here and die in grief.

She closed her eyes and flashes of memories flooded her brain, causing her body to shutter again.

 _Hidan smirked down at her and reached out his hand to mess up her silver curls. He winked devilishly at her before turning his back. Kakazu's large hand landed on top of her now messed up hair and he paused for a long moment looking down at her with his strange eyes. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. Then she watched them go, this was the first time since she had arrived to the Akatsuki that she didn't accompany them on a trip to the collection office._

Pain shuttered down her spine.

 _Konan held out her hand one evening while the two kunoichi cooked dinner. Tegan looked at her confused but then smiled in amazement as a beautiful origami flower folded itself in the palm of the older woman's hand. Konan smiled softly as she placed it in the younger female's hair, pinning back her curls that curtained her face._

She choked on a sob.

 _Those strange rinnegan eyes that scared her so much looked down at her. Pain was always hard on her, but that was why she was as strong as she was now. She peeked up at him from the knee she was taking in front of him and his large desk. He towered above her and it made her heart race._

 _Finally he spoke. "Good work, Tegan. You've made your Leader proud. You are dismissed." His large hand reached out to pet her hair for a moment before he turned back to his desk._

Her throated burned as she coughed from the sob.

 _Two fingers darted out and made contact with the middle of her forehead with a faint thud. She winced and blinked, stumbling back a step, she looked up at the dark haired ninja. Itachi's lips cracked into a faint grin that she had never seen before. "You've grown so much, Tegan."_

 _She rubbed her forehead and looked up at him confused. He turned and started to walk away deeper into the forest leaving her behind with Master Kisame. She attempted to follow him but Master Kisame's large hand landed on her thin shoulder, keeping her at his side. When she looked up at him, he only shook his head._

Her limbs went numb.

 _"Tegan, go! Now!" Deidara shouted as he clasped his hands together._

 _Across the field Sasuke was forcing himself up off the forest floor._

 _Tegan cradled her badly burned arm but she was staring at the blond teen with wide watery eyes. Tobi pulled at her good arm. "Tegan-Tegan- come on! We have to go!"_

 _"N-no! Big Brother Deidara!" Tegan had screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _"Listen to Big Brother and go, ballerina!"_

Pain ripped through her chest and she wished for death.

Blankly her blue eyes opened and looked up into his dark eye. Madara. Madara was everything she craved, everything she ever could need. He had kept his promise to her, even though tough love. She hated to disappoint him but there was no physical way for her to move from this bed. There was no way to even lift her head from this tear soaked pillow. She would even be grateful to him, if he killed her right now.

"Tegan..." Madara repeated his voice a little rougher this time. He had been sitting at her bedside for hours while she sobbed. Kisame had brought her up here but didn't have the patients to deal with her blubbering sobs. He was never Zabuza, he could never deal with these dramatic, emotional breakdowns the girl had. Madara had arrived as soon as he could, having had tended to Sasuke's wounds first. The boy was out cold and would be for the next several hours. But he had to return to the other hide out soon. The Akatsuki hide out was no longer safe.

Tegan's eyes were still blank and she couldn't even lift a finger. His eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. But he sighed and stroked her cheek, wiping away the large tears. "Big Brother Deidara wouldn't approve of this, little one..."

The name made her flinch but he continued to caress her cheek. "He kept you safe, my dear pet, and I am grateful to him. But now you need to continue your service to me. You know better than to disappoint me..."

Her eyes looked up at him in desperation. Slowly he leaned forward, snaking his arms around the young teen to cradle her. She flinched at the contact but soon relaxed letting him pick her up like a toddler to his chest. Her weak arms wrapped around his neck and he had to use one arm to support her lower half keeping her to him. He lay his large heavy hand on the back of her matted curls as she lay her head weakly on his shoulder.

"Big Brother..." her voice was weak and horse.

He frowned and adjusted his mask to press his lips into the side of her head. "I know, little one, I know..."

"I...don't want...to disappoint you...Leader-sama..."

He nodded. "Tegan is a good girl."

Madara moved slowly, down the creaking steps of the Akatsuki hide out. Occasionally the girl shuttered in his arms.

Kisame was waiting with his arms crossed tightly over his chest against the cave wall outside of the hideout. He sighed deeply when he say Madara appear from the cave with the ballerina in his arms. The ninja rolled his eyes. From day one he had known the girl was in over her head.

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **Welp, there it is. Whatcha think? As the story continues I'm going to keep referring back to cute moments in the Akatsuki so don't worry to much!**

 **Please read and review! let me know whatcha think!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Next Chapter soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Still rolling along, still kinda choppy. But I promise we are getting somewhere! Please stay with me!**

 **PLease make sure you read and review. Love it? Hate it? Any advice? Any ideas? anything is helpful and keeps me going lol Thank you!**

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

Unmasked, Madara Uchiha was more than what Tegan had ever imagined. He was terrifying, he was handsome, he was dark, he was fascinating, and he was unimaginable. Those eyes that bore into her, stopped her heart and made her body freeze. She had never been this scared to be in someone's presence before. But she had also never been so scared not to be in his presence before. She was his pet. All her life she had been a slave but this was different. Though a puppet to his will, she was still cherished. She was his valued pet. Her mind was in overload as she bowed on her knees before him.

The past four years had been the best in her life, though most of it had been shadowed in lies. She was confused but she held onto what she knew was the truth. Deidara was her big brother, she loved him. Hidan was terrifying but he helped make her stronger. Kakuzu was stern and could be harsh but he treated her fairly. The Akatsuki was her family. The mission was still the same. Capture the tail beasts...in order to attain peace.

"Answer your Master, Tegan..." the voice pulled her out of the deep pit inside her mind and she blinked looking up. Obito Uchiha. How many times had he pretended to be Madara when Madara couldn't be there for her? For some reason even though the Mist ninja wanted to feel betrayed at his identity, she couldn't. Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha had been there for her. They protected her. He glared at her from across the cave, his arms crossed over his chest. The scar on his face frightened her. But she couldn't look away.

Her body felt numb. Slowly she turned her head to look back up at those strange eyes. Madara towered over her, waiting for his answer.

Sasuke Uchiha. She never liked him. Though she had never really even spoken to him, just his cocky attitude during the chunin exams made her angry. Besides it was his fault the most precious people in her family were gone. Sasuke killed Itachi. He killed her big brother Deidara. After so long of wanting a family, he was one of the reasons it was ripped away from her. She hated him. Tegan hated that Uchiha with a burning passion. The thought of joining his team infuriated her.

But Tegan wouldn't deny Madara. She didn't think she could deny him of anything he asked. "Yes, Leader-sama..."

A smug grin twitched on the dark Uchiha's lips. "Good girl."

Behind her, Kisame rolled his eyes and then growled when that freaky pest, appeared from the cave wall besides him. Black Zetsu grunted at him and White Zetsu gave a girly giggle. "Team Taka is here!" He announced happily.

"And Kabuto will be here shortly..." Black Zetsu grumbled.

The name made her stomach twist. It had been years since she had last seen Kabuto but all 180 gashes he left on her skin were still visible. The marks on the inside of her arms where he stabbed her with thick medical needles were also still visible. He had cut her clothes so that she lay half naked on that table. His hands had groped her for the sake of "research." She wanted to rip his head off.

Suddenly Madara's hand stretched out to cup Tegan's cheek. He brought her gaze from Zetsu back to meet his. The shaking was no longer in fear of him but in range of the sound of Kabuto's name. "Now, now," he mused. "Focus on the mission I have just given you. Leave Kabuto to us...Besides...Team Taka has a face you might recognize, dear one. It seems your old friend Suigetsu has joined Sasuke. That should put your mind at ease seeing an old friend."

Tegan looked up into Madara's eyes but bit the inside of her cheek. Behind her Master Kisame chuckled once making it sound like a grunt. "Yes, sama..." she mumbled, looking back down to the stone floor.

Madara chuckled and stroked her cheek then released her face and stood straight. He turned to Obito. "I'll let you meet with Kabuto while I give Sasuke his mission." From his cloak he pulled out two masks. One was Tobi's orange spiral mask that Tegan had grown so used to. The other was white with thin black spirals and black circles leading towards the middle of the mask. He tossed the new mask to Obito.

"Right..." Obito muttered. He spared one more glance at Tegan before securing the new mask to his face. Tegan's permanently broken blue eyes had always haunted him. He had always wondered what her eyes had looked like when she was still a young child. Before all the hurt. Did they sparkle like Rin's? Except for her empty eyes, her smile reminded him a little of Rin. That was the only reason he followed out Madara's orders when it came to her.

Madara secured Tobi's mask to his own face. His long hair neatly concealed within the masks band to make it appear short and choppy. He reached down and offered his gloved hand to his pet and she accepted it. She would always accept it.

* * *

"A new team member?" The Uzumaki girl screeched, pushing her thick rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose. "No way! Sasuke, we already have two idiots on our team we do NOT need another one!" She paced behind him at his spot at the long polished table. The Akatsuki's table.

Tegan stood in Master Kisame's shadow, her head low and her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't going to fail. Her emotions weren't going to break this time. She couldn't fail Madara. Her silvery blue hair hung across her face like curtains and her large cloak hid her figure. Kisame glanced at her from the corner of his eye as they leaned against the cave wall. She was in over her head. Tegan was an idiot. At least he had helped make her a strong idiot.

Madara raised an eyebrow as the red head continued to shrill. She and the Ninja named Jugo were several years older than Tegan and Sasuke. But he could tell she was obsessed with the youngest Uchiha. Team Taka sat on the far end of the polished table. Large, Jugo on one side of Sasuke, the white haired Suigetsu sat on the other side. The girl anxiously tossed back and forth behind Sasuke's chair.

Sasuke ignored the girl's protests and looked behind Madara's shoulder at the far end of the table were Tegan and Kisame stood in the shadows along the cave wall. "Who is this new 'team member'?" He pressed slowly.

Madara grinned underneath his mask and extended his hand behind him to the cave wall. "Tegan, my little one, come out and introduce yourself."

Karin froze in her tracks, gripping Sasuke's seat at the girl's name. Jealously was flooding through her and she hadn't even seen the girl yet. Suigetsu cocked his head to the side. That name was ringing some sort of bell in the back of his mind.

Tegan lifted her head, her heart pounding. From the shadows she could see Sasuke's smug face in the light. She shuttered.

 _"Tegan, listen to big brother, un!"_

 _Tegan's thin arms locked around Deidara's bare torso. She grasped the wrist of her burned arm with her good hand, enforcing the lock. Besides Madara, she had never willingly been this close to anyone before. Her cheek rested against his bare chest. He grunted his famous scoff and continued to undo the stitching on the mouth on his pale chest._

 _When he was done, his fingers raked through her messy curls, tangling themselves in the sea of silver and blue in urgency. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and forced her to look at him. "This isn't cool, brat! Remember everything I taught you, ballerina, un! Now l listen to me and go!" The mouth on the inside of his palm, licked away the steam of tears rolling down her cheeks. The older blond teen quickly planted his lips to her forehead for a quick moment before shoving her roughly away. She was out of chakra so she hadn't been able to hold on. The shove sent her stumbling back into Tobi's open arms and he secured her tightly._

Kisame looked down at her when she paused but a split second later she pushed herself off the wall. He chuckled lightly under his breath shaking his head when a moment passed.

She walked slowly into the light, those dead eyes glaring into the short haired Uchiha. Madara smiled.

Finally from the shadows the petite girl came dancing out gracefully to kneel by her master's side. She smiled slyly at the group of Taka. Sasuke studied her doubtingly. Karin merely crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her. Suigetsu's eyes widen and his jaw dropped slightly. Jugo raised an eyebrow surprised that such a small girl was a part of the Akatsuki. Madara put a hand on top of her head and ruffled her curls lightly.

"What! No way! You're alive! You little twerp! Sasuke, you can't let this brat join us!" Suigetsu shouted pointing at the girl when it finally clicked in his head. Those curls, that delicate dance and that tiny body. He defiantly knew her. It had been years. But they had all grown up together. Him, his brother and cousin and her. They all went to school together before his brother and she joined the foundation. The group of kids had always trailed after the swordsmen hoping they would train them one day. For his brother and cousin it finally happened and they got their own swords. But for Suigetsu and Tegan they were pushed to the side most of the time because they were so young. Only allowed to join in the training when one of them needed a partner. She had vanished without a trace one day. Leaving her parents dead behind her and his older brother heart broken.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Suigetsu at his sudden outburst. But he continued to stare at the girl. He knew he had injured her arm badly with the black flames during their last battle. She seemed to be healed now "And why not?"

Tegan looked up at the younger ninja. "Suigetsu, where's your sword?" She asked innocently.

Suigetsu's eyes widened and his hand flew onto his back. He craned his neck to be able to look behind him. No that wasn't impossible. The executioner's blade was heavy. He should have been able to feel someone move it from his back. Karin and Jugo gasped when they noticed it missing too. Whoever had took it would have had to sneak past them too. Suigetsu spun back around and glared at Tegan, who only smiled smugly up at him from her knees on the ground. "You little- where is it? What did you do with it! I liked it better when I thought you were dead!"

Kisame only shook his head his chuckling getting louder from the shadows. "As you, Taka were entering I made a little bet with Tegan," he explained, lifting his head. "I told her that she wouldn't be able to lift the executioner's blade off of you without you noticing. But she proved me wrong!"

Tegan smirked and disappeared into the shadows again for a quick second then reappeared again holding the executioners blade on her thin shoulder.

Fire burned in Suigetsu's eyes. "How did you do it? How did you get my blade?!"

"Don't you mean Master Zabuza's blade? How did you get it?" Tegan shot back quickly, studying the blade closely.

"Master Zabuza's dead. I'm keeping it safe." Suigetsu stood and took a step forward ready to shoot a water blast straight through this kid's heart.

"Who says it's your now?-"

"Tegan-" Madara finally interrupted shooting her a stern look. "Give the man his sword back. These are our new members." He reminded her

Tegan let out a long pouting sigh and stepped forward swinging the blade out in front of her. It was so graceful the sword look like it belonged to her. Like she had been wielding it for years. She held the handle out to Suigetsu and he snatched it away quickly securing it extra tightly to his back. He glared at her. "What the hell happened to you anyway, kid? Killing your parents like that, you know, besides the Mizukage they were the most respected people in the village. My brother and my cousin became worried sick."

Tegan's expression flickered and darkened and she went back to kneel next to Madara. "None of your business," she spat.

Madara held up his hand feeling the room become too hostile. "I'm sure there is time for you two friends to catch up on old times later-"

"Ha-" Tegan scoffed.

"Friends-" Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, do you agree to my proposal?" Madara continued. "I promise you that Tegan will be a valuable asset to your team in your search for Danzo. As an ex- ANBU member she thinks very much as Danzo's subordinates do, making her useful."

Sasuke studied Tegan closely. She bowed her head and allowed her hair to cover her face again. Tegan hated him. She hated what he did.

"I know you..." He finally said slowly. "You were at the chuning exams. You disappeared after the first round of matches. No one knew remembered who you were they just knew you had genjutsu. Then you were traveling with that annoying bomb expert…"

Tegan gritted her teeth.

"Oh- she's got a lot more than that annoying genjutsu." Suigetsu mumbled. "Besides she did train with the bests." He bragged about himself.

Tegan rolled her eyes.

"She was working for me then," Madara informed him smoothly. "She was acting as my spy on the 1 tails and 9 tails."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you don't have an alternate mission for her while she serves on Team Taka?"

"I swear on her life." The room went silent. Tegan's heart stopped the longest it had ever stopped before. She thought she was already dieing before it started to sputter and beat again. With wide eyes she looked up at Madara but couldn't tell his expression through his mask. But he continued still just as calmly and stern. "She is incredibly strong for how small she is and her genjutsu is almost impossible to break but there are four of you and one of her. If you thought she had alternative motives...just kill her."

Again Tegan's heart stopped this time the pain was so great she thought she would fall forward and be sick. Madara moved his hand to her shoulder catching her but making it seem casual. Kisame raised an eyebrow looking at the two of them. It wasn't like him to offer up his favorite pet so easily. And to offer up her life too. Madara's back must have been pressed up against a wall. Suigetsu and Karin's jaws dropped.

Finally it was Jugo that spoke. "Someone who is so willing to sacrifice one of his own members seems like they would have no problem doing the same to you, Sasuke."

Madara raised an eyebrow under his mask. For how unstable this ninja was he was very insightful some of the time.

Sasuke was deep in thought before he finally signed. "Fine. We could use her."

"What?" Suigetsu shouted. "No way! Sasuke, you have to reconsider!"

"He's right, Sasuke! Just look at her!" Karin squealed. She hated her. How small and cute she was she was almost irresistible.

"Look at me, what?" Tegan challenged back quickly trying to shake off what Madara had just said.

"Your-your-your girly!" Karin had a hard time coming up with an excuse.

"So are you," Suigetsu grumbled. "And she's not girly she's just a pest."

"There is no way she could keep up with us, she's probably weak!" Karin trilled. The red head could sense the ex ANBU's chakra, she knew she was wrong but she had to say something to make Sasuke reconsider.

"That's also wrong, Karin." Suigetsu growled. "She's incredibly strong. But I don't want her on this team."

"Enough." Sauske growled annoyed. His fists slammed into the wooden table and he stood up. His chair screeching against the stone floor. He studied Tegan and she glared up at him. Killer. He killed Itachi. He killed Deidara. He took away her family. "You were tough to handle in that fight with the explosions expert…I can only hope that, that was only some of what you could do. Hopefully you're stronger than what you appear."

"Much." She growled.

Madara pet her hair slowly. "Tegan is a good girl."

* * *

 **I DO NOT own Naruto!**

 **Remember! We're getting somewhere lol!**

 **Please read and review let me know whatcha think! Thanks!**


End file.
